


Sick Sick Six

by Poltergeist897



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Character Death, Crossdressing, I apologise if they come across as Mary Sue’s, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Characters have been made as likeable as possible though are very overpowered, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poltergeist897/pseuds/Poltergeist897
Summary: Everyone believes Michael Langdon is the Antichrist, but they’re wrong.Everyone believes Michael Langdon is the bringer of the end times, but they’re wrong.There’s a reason Micheal Langdon didn’t receive an instruction manual or why his “Daddy” never returned his calls.He’s not the Antichrist.Someone else is.And they’re coming for him.(I’m bad at summaries but essentially I found Michael’s death really, really....anti climatic. It wasn’t great. So this is basically a sub plot to season 8 about my oc’s who are going to give Michael the end he deserves. This is my first work so please be kind! DX).





	1. Chapter 1

He took long strides as he walked down the streets of Los Angeles towards his destination. It would be ungentlemanly for him to be late for such an important meeting, especially one he himself had arranged.  
It had been too long since they were last together. Separated by their own responsibilities and duties had been difficult to face, especially when they both longed for each other’s touch or simply their presence besides them.  
Torture.  
Yes, that was how he’d describe it.  
It had been pure torture.  
His step quickened as the Hotel Cortez came into view, with few people out at night it was easy for him to walk directly to the building without having to push past oblivious humans on their mobiles.  
The air smelt foul around the hotel and he could sense the darkness oozing out from every brick. It was a tatty little place, all it’s elegance had long since faded and aged. The only reason it still stood was because no one dared go near it except those naive to the occupants inside.  
He confidently stepped inside, however, knowing well enough that a few ghosts couldn’t overpower him not when he was the reason for their measly existence. He wasted no time in strolling through the lobby, its appearance quite familiar to him by now as he had visited the location many times in the past.  
There were no interruptions as he stalked through it, ignoring the old woman and trans stood working behind the desk, his presence invisible to them. Their acknowledgement wasn’t worth his time.  
Not tonight.  
Tonight he only craved one pair of eyes on his being.  
His eye twitched at the sound of James March, the hotel owner, cackling from somewhere in the confines of the hotel. Although he knew for certain the imbecile wouldn’t see him, he couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of him fangirling over his arrival and probably insist on his return for his little serial killer tea party, even though he didn’t qualify to sit with those wretched ghouls (he was above them, by all ranks). He wasn’t a murderer of human bodies but rather they’re very souls, and if it wasn’t for Marches hotel and scummy party he would have long since given them the punishment they deserved.  
Humans, pfft, honestly how egotistic they were to feel superior just because they took the life of another? He always believed it was easier to do wrong than it was to do right and those who gave into evil were weak minded and had of course sealed their fate in the eyes of god and allowed their souls to slip into his grip. Back when humanity constantly sought for Gods praise it had been fun to prey on the weak minded and drive them to sin, but now? It was just too easy and had long since lost its appeal to even be considered fun. This was why he only chose to walk on Earth a few days a year, he was no longer needed, Chaos is the influencer now and he is the punishment.  
He sighed. No tonight wasn’t the night to think about burning this damned hotel to dust and dragging every soul down with it. Besides it was one of the only places on Earth he was allowed to walk on, besides the odd pentagram graffitied on walls of alleyways, and although it’s decor was dated it at least had comfortable beds (and he always knew the room he booked would be spotless and void of any murdered bodies due to a connection he had in the hotel).  
He arrived at the entrance to the bar with an abrupt stop before going to check his appearance in the reflection of the glass door. Sure, it wasn’t the appearance of a young male underwear model, but it had charm. He felt a more rugged, middle aged appearance suited him better at this point in his existence. Besides it was still charming and when he made his presence visible no one could tear away their gaze and mouths were left agape. But there was only one gaze he wanted. Only one....  
With a grunt of approval he pushed the door open into the dim lit bar, the slight smell of alcohol wafting in the air. The tapping of his heels echoed through the bar as he entered, ignoring other guests who were drinking, their murmurs drowned out by the live music in the background. His dark eyes were fixed on the figure in the corner, their silhouette so prominent in the darkness.  
Of course they were wearing such a pronounced outfit. Large, round black hat slanted to the side of their head on top of long silky white hair pulled into a low elegant bun. The off shoulder, 50 styled black dress, nipped in at the waist and flared out to a midi skirt, revealed pale flawless skin that dressed the longest and slender of bodies. He sighed in frustration as he noticed their face was covered in a sheer veil that shaded the beautiful features he knew lay beneath it.  
Sliding into the seat besides the beauty he hummed in appreciation as he found his drink already waiting for him, lifting it up and twirling the glass, watching curiously as the liquid swished from side to side.  
“Am I really that predicable?” He chuckled lowly, taking a sip of his whisky.  
“Yall’ve always loved it neat. Straight to the point, no hassle.” The other laughed in his Southern tone. Goodness he missed that teasing voice. It was as gentle as a whisper but as sinful as a hiss.  
“I didn’t come all this way to talk to a veil. Take that thing off your face.” He growled in fake anger.  
“I’d like to keep it on please...”  
He scoffed, playing games like old times brought back memories. “I wanna see your pretty face. Don’t tell me after all these years you’ve turned shy?” He teased raising a dark brow.  
The other chuckled darkly as they reached up and slowly slid off the veil. He felt his breath hitch as the angular face was revealed, his appearance never ceasing to astonish him. The pierce of those crystal blue eyes, the curve of the red lips, so kissable and plump. Every feature on their face was so angelic and uncanny, sharp yet smooth and delicate.  
“You’re as beautiful as the day we met, Lulu.” He purred, watching as his baby gave him a wide toothed smile.  
“Yall mean the day yall created me.”  
“The first time I felt love.”  
“We.” Lulu corrected sternly. “The first time we both felt love.”  
He smirked as he felt Lulu rest their hand over his. So beautiful....  
“Love at first sight....that doesn’t sound like me.” He murmured, taking another sip of his drink.  
Lulu pressed grinning soft lips against his knuckles. “When yall know it’s right yall know it’s right...”  
He couldn’t help but smirk at Lulu’s eagerness, rewarding it as he ran a thumb over lulus bottom lip, chuckling as a small tongue gave it a swift lick.  
“I’ve missed you...”  
Lulu chuckled, voice as smooth as silk. “Yall always sound so out of character with me...”  
“You’re the only one I dare be kind to. Consider it a privilege.”  
Lulu’s eyes sparked as he flashed a toothy grin. “Then I’ll be sure to hold on to it.” The pale beauty whispered, pressing a kiss onto his companions knuckles more firmly.  
He considered taking Lulu back with him, back to HIS home, but he knew it would be selfish. Without Lulu there would be no chaos in the world, and without chaos influencing the world the humans would turn pure and both of their existence would cease to exist. No... their chaste time together would have to do for the time being.  
Sighing he allowed his hand to trace Lulus jawline and slowly slide down his neck and along his shoulders staring intently at their collar bone and chest.  
“Still a male form?” He asked with a chuckle. “Your clothes would fit better if you were in a female body.”  
Lulu pouted. “Just because yall aren’t satisfied with yall human appearance doesn’t mean I am unsatisfied with mine.”  
“Good. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He teased.  
Lulu flicked his eyes up and down the others body taking in his new appearance. “I must say though this new appearance of yalls is up in my top five.” Lulu laughed reaching up to run his fingers through his dark beard. “At least this never changes...”  
“You like my beard?” He teasingly asked, crocking a dark eyebrow in flirtatious fashion, pretending that the fingers combing through his beard didn’t at all feel heavenly.  
“I love it. Like I love yall.” Lulu smirked as they locked eyes slowly drinking in each other’s orbs in contempt silence.  
“Enough talk...” he muttered taking a swig of his drink before changing his tone to a more commanding one. “Wait for me upstairs.”  
Lulu smirked and gracefully rose to his feet drowning the last drops of his drink, never once breaking eye contact.  
“Take yall time with yall drink.” He purred as he slowly slauntered off out the bar, knowing full well the the others eyes were staring at his ass as he walked.  
The other sat in silence, slowly gazing around the room at the occupants as he sipped his whisky. He sat there for what felt like hours, feeling the bitter liquid roll down his throat drop by drop till the glass was empty. He wanted nothing more than to rush upstairs and have his way with the little minx but he wanted to keep the other waiting. Have him yearning for his arrival and grow impatient with every passing minute. Yes... he would have him squirming under him in no time.  
Slamming the glass down he stood, fixing his suit before he began to wander out the bar towards the elevator. He’d made him wait long enough.  
As the elevator took him to floor 6 he felt his primal instincts grow. The air grew thick as he made his way down the corridor, lights flickering as he passed, lust driving his every step towards his room.  
As he sharply turned the corner he came to an abrupt stop, a growl slipping from him in frustration as he came face to face with one of his underlings.  
The addiction demon.  
He’d forgotten he worked this shift.  
The fleshly creature seemed to take a harsh intake of breath (if he could) and made a hasty bow in submission.  
He let out a slightly annoyed laugh at the gesture, at least he had manners, though it in no way made his presence any less enduring.  
“I expect paperwork for that.” He muttered referring to the blood that coated the drill dildo attached to the creatures privates. “That’s another soul trapped here instead of eternal punishment.” He tutted, noticing the demon flinch and make a whimper.  
Poor thing, he knew he shouldn’t be harsh, especially when the creature did such a good job of keeping occupants away from his private room in the hotel but damn was the guy a total buzz kill!  
“Hush...” He cooed in mock care, reaching out to stroke the featureless face, feeling the smooth skin stretched out across bone in disgusting fashion. “I’m not here to punish you....I expect Lulu’s presence has uneased you.” He chuckled as he felt the other tense as he stroked down his neck in a sickly sweet fashion. “He’s just here to cause trouble...not to monitor you. But...” He leaned in close lowering his tone. “...if you get in our way tonight I won’t hesitate to use this-“ he grasped the dildo earning a yelp from the frightened other. “-on you.”  
Releasing his grip he pulled back admiring the shaking form of the other. “Now get out of my sight.” He spat.  
The demon wasted no time in disappearing knowing full well he meant it.  
Rolling his eyes he let out a relieved sigh, before beginning his journey to the room once again hopefully without any distractions this time.  
Arriving at room 66 (it was always reserved by Lulu in case the other was in the area and fancied some entertainment for a few days) he didn’t even hesitate to open the door, not even bothering to knock knowing that Lulu already knew he was there.  
The room was lit with a red light making it look like a cheap brothel but it was necessary as it was the only light he could appear in his true form to. Locking the door behind him he slowly shifted into his true form in the darkness before locking eyes with Lulu who sat patiently on the bed, hair now free of its bun and clothes discarded, mischief twinkling in his eyes. Gracefully rising from the bed Lulu padded his way across the room before sliding his hands around the neck of the other.  
“I’ll always love this form the most...” He purred kissing up the pitch black chest to rest his head against a muscular shoulder. He had to stand on his tip toes to do so but he didn’t have to do it for long as strong hands reached around his waist before heaving him up by his backside. Lulu wrapped his legs around the others waist for support as his mouth was suddenly locked into a passionate kiss and carried over to the bed before being thrown into the sheets.  
The night was stolen with desperate kisses and grasping of skin. Claws left marks but no pain was felt as Lulu was pounded into at a merciless pace. To a mortal it would be a pain like no other, but to Lulu, it was sheer pleasure. A pleasure he never thought he was capable of feeling. The passion between them burnt like fire and they moved with animalistic grace. Teeth hit teeth and skin slapped skin. Emotions ran high as they subconsciously counted away the minutes. They both knew that when dawn arrived they would have to part psychically from each other.  
“Say my name....” he grunted as he thrusted deeper, ensuring to ram into lulus prostrate continuously.  
“Abaddon....” Lulu moaned breathlessly as he clutched the others face close to his own. “Ahriman...”  
He chuckled deeply as he continued to thrust harder.  
“Bile.....Demogoran....Mephistopheles... Diablo...” Lulu murmured between his moans and hitched of breath.  
“Keep going baby...” He panted above his lover, stealing a quick kiss before staring into crystal eyes.  
“King of the underworld....his majesty....father of lies....son of perdition....the fallen.......snake.” Lulu purred with a smirk stealing another kiss from the grinning form above him.  
“Say it.”  
Lulus eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his release nearing, the fire burning his skin into absolute ecstasy. “Say my name!”  
Lulu screamed as his prostrate was attacked at a rapid pace. He tried to bite his lip but when a clawed hand grasped his cock he cried out his lovers name in his release.  
“Satan!”  
“Chaos!” Satan groaned in delight as he felt fire engulf them as he released deeply inside the other, the flames exploding around them to a suffocating heat.  
Then time seemed to stop, crystal eyes met Satan’s orbs and they found themselves just staring....  
Satan stroked the others flushed cheek as he lay panting softly. Lulu was truly a sight to behold. Who knew the embodiment of chaos could be so surreally exsquisit?  
“Marry me....”  
Lulu laughed breathlessly. “That’s very Christian dont yall think?”  
“I want us to be official....I want you as my queen.” Satan mumbled as he went to nibble Lulus neck, ensuring to leave another mark (it was a shame he healed so fast). “Besides I want you to wear a permanent mark so everyone knows you belong to me- !” Satan didn’t have time to finish his sentence before he found himself flipped onto his back with Lulu straddling his waist, gleaming down at him.  
“I think yall find we belong to each other and if I’m gonna be wearing yall mark, yall be wearing mine.” He teased, lifting Satan’s left hand with his own. “So king of hell...do yall take me; Chaos, to be yall queen for the rest of eternity?” He asked raising a pale brow before continuing. “Even if physically we will be apart I will remain loyal and devoted to yall as yall other half and oldest creation. Without yall there would be no me and although I lack empathy.... I will forever feel love towards yall.” he whispered, a devilish grin marking his lips as he spoke.  
Satan sat up and wrapped his arms around the other allowing the feminine creature to sit comfortably in his lap.  
“Chaos....I’ve adored you since I lay eyes on you.” Lulu giggled slightly as Satan bumped their noses. “You are my obsession. My possession. You are mine for eternity. You’re the only one I’ll show compassion towards and although our duties keep us apart I hope that one day...when the earth is burning....we will finally be together.”  
“Mark me...” Lulu purred, raising his hand. Satan smirked as he took the hand into his own, holding the ring finger softly. Slowly a burning sensation circled the finger scaring the flesh and raising the skin in the form of a ring. Lulu didn’t react to pain so it was an easy process. After his was completed Lulu placed an exact copy onto Satan’s own finger and they delighted in their matching marks, giggling like naughty school children. Satan rolled them onto their sides kissing Lulu deeply and humming in contentment as the other moaned in bliss.  
“So we tied the knot....let’s hurry up and get to the honeymoon...” Lulu purred. “We have time...”  
“Not long though...”  
“Please...?”  
Satan glanced down and wasn’t surprised to see lulu pouting but his eyes were full of mischief. He knew he’d get his way. Satan hummed in thought, they still have an hour before dawn...  
“Fine....whatever you want my love.” He laughed rolling on top of the other with an emphasised fake growl as he attacked the others neck chuckling at Lulu’s dramatic cry of surprise before they both laughed under sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun streamed in slowly from the slight gap in the curtains falling onto the slim figure settled soundly beneath the sheets.   
Lulu shifted, awakening from his soft slumber to find he was alone.   
He sighed, wishing for a moment his new husband was lying besides him but quickly pushing the desire away knowing that it was a selfish and stupid thought. He had eternity with the other, he could survive a morning away from the embrace of his king.   
Sitting up he slowly combed through the knots in his white hair before tracing his fingers down his neck to where a few love bites were starting to heal up before noting the presence of another.  
Well he wasn’t completely alone.   
Lying on the bed besides him was his trusted black hellhound. He appeared as a black German shepherd to the naked eye but he was worth so much more. The dog whined as he noticed his master was now awake from his slumber, nuzzling the pale hand attempting to get his attention. Lulu giggled given it the attention he deserved, making the hounds tail wag in happiness and pure bliss, before raising his left hand to exhibit his new and only scar symbolising he was now a married being.   
The hellhound whined, tilting his head in interest at what his master was showing him.   
“Yall know what they say; always marry a man who gives yall a puppy.” He giggled as the dog bounced in delight at the statement. It rolled and wriggled as Lulu rubbed and scratched it to its hearts contempt.   
Lulu would be lying if he said it didn’t bring him joy to see the puppy Satan gifted him with centuries ago act like a normal jolly dog, even if he knew the dog was actually a beast.   
Lulu looked up in surprise when he heard a light knock on the door and his dog jumped up and ran over to it. The lack of growling signalled it wasn’t a threat or unwanted guest but lulu still had to question who would be visiting since his presence was always unknown.  
Calling out to his guest that he would be there in a minute Lulu casually rolled out of bed and wrapped himself in a bed sheet (his nudity not something he was embarrassed about showing) before making his way across the room and opening the door with a click.  
As the door opened, Lulu peered out from around it, curious to see his mysterious guest, and gasped in joy as his eyes fell onto the form behind it.  
“Lilith!” He squealed in delight and Lilith returned the gesture by quickly scooping Lulu into her arms in a tight hug.  
They giggled as they gushed over one another before lulu ushered her into the room.  
“I must say, I wasn’t expecting to see so much of you this morning.” Lilith said suggestively, eyes trailing up and down Lulu’s naked form barely covered by the sheet.   
“Well if I’d known yall were coming I would have certainly made more of an effort.”   
Lilith smirked going to lie casually on the bed, petting the hellhound who jumped up to sit besides her, tail wagging at the attention.   
Lulu lay besides her, eyeing her familiar appearance. She had the darkest ebony skin he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing, with high cheekbones and short natural Afro hair, it was no wonder that she was the first woman God ever created.   
Much to Gods displeasure, he’d also created the first ever feminist who told the first ever man created that she wasn’t his possession and wanted equality. Lulu and Lilith had been best friends for decades, other than Satan, and their loyalty to each other was unshakable.  
“Lilith.....” Lulu whispered.  
“Hm?”  
“....what are yall wearing?”   
Lilith rolled her eyes as Lulu laughed at the beige shirt and pants with white trainers.   
“Yall look like room service!”  
“Don’t even go there with me! Beelzebub decided we needed to wear uniforms....and this is what he came up with.” She groaned as Lulu laughed hysterically.   
“Well lemme get dressed and we’ll go on our annual shopping trip, get yall into something more yall style.” He winked before he began to get up.   
“Before you do that-!” Lilith spoke catching him by his arm and pulling him back on to the bed. “Congratulations is in order.” She smirked.  
Lulu returned the look. “Why of course!” He held up his left hand showcasing the ring like burn across his finger. “We finally tied the knot!”  
“And from the looks of it you enjoyed the honeymoon...” Lilith cooed, dark eyes trailing up Lulu’s naked form which Lulu left completely exposed. “And although we will celebrate your marriage, I meant the other thing!”   
“Hm? What other thing?” The silver haired male inquired, eyebrow quirking up in question.   
Lilith frowned. “You know right?”  
“Know what?”  
“You really don’t know?!”  
“Know what?! Lilith what’s going on?”  
Lilith stared in disbelief. “Lulu...” she whispered. “You’re pregnant.”  
Blue eyes stared in shock as his usual smirk faded suddenly into shock. His mouth opened yet no sound was spoken, for once in his existence, he was left speechless.   
“Lu.....you really didn’t know?”   
Leaping from his seat, Lulu sprinted across the room and into the bathroom, flicking the light on to get a look at himself in the mirror. There in his reflection was the start of a tiny baby bump. It was so small it was barely noticeable, but as Lulu lay an out stretched hand shakily over it, he felt it, a tiny heart beat. Beating in time with his own.   
“Lulu...?”  
Lilith appeared behind him in the reflection, worriedly. “I’m sorry hun....I just assumed you knew...?”  
Lulu didn’t reply, instead just staring at the bump as his hand trailed across it.   
“Satan told me today...he must of felt it while you were asleep....he just told me to come and escort you to a safe place I had no idea you didn’t know...”  
As Lilith reached out to touch her friend she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace and was shocked to hear laughter. Lulu with drew from her with a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes. They stayed like that for a minute, both just staring at the other whilst trying to read their expressions, before bursting into gleeful laughter and joy.  
“Oh gosh!” Lulu cried through gritted teeth clenched into an excited grin. “Well looks like I’m gonna have to buy me some maternity wear!”   
“You’re happy right?”   
“Well it’s a shock I gotta say!” He laughed. “I mean I was only married last night then this morning I’m gonna be the mother of the Antichrist?! And not the bullshit Antichrists born from spirits and living and crap- like the true spawn of Satan! I mean- I’m just-!” Lulu groaned dramatically as he fisted his hair. “I just don’t know how to take it....”  
Lilith frowned in worry as she took her friends hands. “Hey... it’s ok.... I mean it’s definitely a lot. But I’m here...I’ll help you raise them! O-or we could take it to hell and raise it there? There’s really no pressure-!”  
“Lilith.”  
Clamping her mouth shut, Lilith silenced herself, anxiously waiting to hear what her friend had to say.  
“....I want this.” Lulu whispered with a genuine smile on his face.   
A moments silence was left between them, allowing the words to sink in before the two erupted into shrieks of celebratory excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd the plot thickens.... XD again any feedback is welcome but please be nice. If you have any questions about the characters I’m happy to answer them!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmmmm.... what about Damien?” “Too obvious....” Lulu murmured as he flicked through the aisle of material wear, nothing quite catching his eye. “Plus there’s been a Damien....” “And he’s now dead, so the name is free!” chuckled Lilith as she twirled around in front of a mirror, studying the red suit she was trying. “There does seem to be a pattern of Antichrists dying at a young age...” the white haired male whispered as he held up a dress to his form, checking its size. “Yes well,” Lilith started. “That’s because non of them were the real thing. They were born human and cursed by a cult or were conceived by a human and spirit- but your little one!” She turned on her heel to face lulu with her hands on her hips. “He’s the real deal. Made by the sperm of Satan himself and baked in the stomach of Chaos.” Lulu rolled his eyes at his friend though couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. “Even so...” he muttered “I cant help but worry. Especially since there are quite a few that call themselves the spawn of Satan.” “And they’re frauds! Your baby is going to be stronger than all of them put together.” Lulu stood in thought, staring down at the dress. It was blue....not his usual choice of black. “Damien.....maybe a middle name?” “What about Adrian? Or Cain?” “All very fitting, but I want something new... something no Antichrist has been called before.” Lilith laughed. “So you’re one of those parents? ‘I wanna name my child something unique ~!’” “Not unique! Just different from the past Antichrists...” Lulu purred, exploring through baggy jumpers still in search of maternal clothes. “So where will I be living then? Yall know I don’t do well in the same place for too long...” “It’ll only be till the babe is born.” Lilith called out from behind a curtain of a changing room. “You can’t raise a baby whilst traveling.” Lulu raised an eyebrow at his dog who was whining softly besides him. Poor thing never did well in shopping malls, he just didn’t have the patience. “Yall almost done Lil?” Drawing back the curtain Lilith stride out confidently in the red suit she had tried on, muttering about how she had trouble with taking the tag off. Lulu placed the items of clothing he liked into a bag, not bothering to pay as their presence wasn’t known by any of the shop workers, before they made their way out. “What about..... joey?” “Joey? That’s basically Joesph, I may as well call him David.” Lilith rolled her eyes. “Well it’s gotta be slightly religious.... maybe you should call him Lucifer? That way he’s named after his daddy and you.” It was now Lulu’s turn to roll his eyes, the idea of naming a child after himself and Satan seeming a bit too cheesy for his tastes. Honestly he’d never actually thought about naming anything, even his hellhound didn’t have a name. He wasn’t exactly capable of naming anything... he shouldn’t even be capable of feeling emotion. Yet there he was, married and knocked up with a baby on its way and lulu felt more human than ever. He should hate the feeling, yet... it wasn’t a bad feeling. It was a feeling he didn’t need to explain or elaborate as he knew what it was. But it was such a pure feeling... too pure for chaos. When he and Satan had first met he knew they were soulmates. He couldn’t bring himself to hate the other, betray him or trick him as he would with everyone else. He couldn’t even run as he knew that this was it. This was the being he would forever belong to and be property of. And God did he love him. Lulu adored him, worshipped the ground he walked on and obeyed his every command. But of course it went both ways; Satan treasured Lulu’s existence. Lulu was his possession and no one else could have him. Although no one could harm the embodiment of chaos, the thought of anything hurting the other was enough to send Satan into a fit of rage. Lulu was his. His queen, his lover, his other half. And he’d destroy the world if Lulu asked him too. But the thought of becoming a mother to an unknown being was... concerning. What if Lulu and the child hated each other? What if the child hated Satan? Would he cry if the child died like all the other antichrists that came before him? And what about the other so called antichrists in the world? Would they try to kill his child? “I never thought you’d buy something other than black.” Lilith said drawing Lulu out of his thoughts. “Always wanted to see you in colour. You’re way too pasty.” Lulu gasped in fake offence elbowing Lilith in her ribs as she laughed loudly. “I’m joking! I’m joking!” She giggled swatting his hands away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so.... I did space and paragraph this chapter during the editing process yet every time I post it it just returns to a big mush of text so I’m really sorry about that. I think it’s due to me doing this via mobile :/ I mean when I’m about to post it, it’s all spaced out correctly then I post and it just returns back to mushy text.   
> I also can’t work out why my chapter 1 notes are appearing on every chapter.... can you tell this is my first story? XD


	4. Chapter 4

He hated being pregnant. 

Yes the pregnancy would be far shorter than a human pregnancy but it was in no way easier. 

Every one of Lulu’s senses was heightened, he could feel pain more easily, hear almost everything and the smell, oh lord! everything smelt disgusting! 

He actually prayed to God whenever a pizza delivery boy pulled up to the apartment complex he was living in that he wasn’t delivering pepperoni. If it was, he’d be spending the next five hours over a toilet seat yakking up the black tar like liquid that resided in his body. 

He was hungry all the time too, yet having never needed food before Lulu found himself at a loss of what he could and couldn’t eat, especially when his sense of smell was particularly sensitive.

With the antichrist growing within him, Lulu had assumed blood would be a good source of food for both of them (they were demonic beings after all), but after Lilith returned from the hospital with a cool box full of blood, Lulu had taken one sniff before racing to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

After much trial and a lot of error, Lulu finally found something not only his stomach could keep down but also something the babe wanted. 

Milk.

Average, semi skinned, cows milk. 

A very human choice...

But Lulu wasn’t one to complain, especially when he wasn’t having to puke over a toilet after trying to digest the liquid. Sure it wasn’t the nicest taste in the world, but it worked and it was what the babe wanted. And who was he to deny the antichrist a glass of milk?

Especially when it was doing the babe good.

Lulu couldn’t help but smile as he stroked his bump in bed one night (he found that sleeping on his side was the most comfortable position to sleep in in his condition), now well defined but still small for how far along in pregnancy he was. It would likely be a small baby but no less a powerful one.

He sighed deeply as he felt delicate kisses pressed upon the side of his neck and a firm hand coming to rest upon his bump. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know his husband was the culprit of such welcome advances, long since having documented his scent and touch. 

“You are doing so well...” praised Satan in a hushed tone as he stroked the bump gently. Lulu merely hummed in response, too tired to truly converse about his state. “The occupants of hell are rejoicing with the news of their soon to be arriving prince...” 

Lulu peaked open one eye to spy on his husband as he watched the other sink down to rest his head on Lulu’s stomach. He found himself smiling fondly as he heard his husband murmur gently words to the baby, kissing the bump lovingly. Lulu reached down to stroke through the dark tassels of hair in a comforting manner, the soft strands feeling so silky in his fingers.

“Not long to go now...” Lulu breathed out in a slight sigh of relief. 

“Are you nervous?” Satan asked, lifting his head back up to hover above Lulu’s as he cupped their face gently. 

Lulu giggled as he rubbed his face into the gentle hand on his cheek. “A little...” he whispered pressing a kiss into his husbands palm. 

Satan smiled fondly before placing a small kiss on his husbands cheek. “You’ve no reason to be, baby. I’m here.” 

He was, wasn’t he?

Lulu knew that Satan would protect them both, even if Lulu didn’t need the protection. Satan wouldn’t be able to stay on Earth with him and raise their child but that didn’t matter. Satan loved them and would do everything in his power to protect them. 

Rolling over, Lulu resided on his side again, Satan’s arm tucked under his head and Lulu’s back pressed flush against his chest. Satan sighed as he nuzzled his face into long white hair breathing in his scent deeply. 

“You’re almost there...” Satan’s deep voice whispered gently. 

Lulu could only nod in response as sleep slowly took him, comforted by the fact that his lover lay next to him in that moment and their baby was being protected by both his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spacing and paragraphing worked on this chapter 🤷♀️ I dunno why not gonna question it tho   
> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter:D


	5. Chapter 5

It was around the six week mark that it happened. 

Lulu’s eyes snapped open to find his beloved hellhound hovering over him, whining softly. It was still dark in the bedroom, the world still quiet in the dead of night. Turning his head he spied the clock next to his bed confirming his suspicions about the time.

3:00 am.

The hellhound whined a little louder this time, nuzzling his master in an attempt to get him to leave his bed much faster. Lulu merely reached up and petted his head, hushing him to be quiet as he gathered his thoughts.

It was time.

Slowly he rose from the comforts of his bed, taking note of the movement in his stomach and trying to not let the pain bother him. He crept carefully across the flat, wearing nothing but a white, silk nighty. His hair was loose and his feet bare as he silently opened the front door of the apartment and stepped out into the cool corridor of the apartment complex. 

It was cold.

Temperature had never been an issue for Lulu before but tonight, the brisk air made every hair on his body stand on end and he couldn’t help but let out a staggered breath in response to the chill. His hellhound followed close behind obediently as he made careful steps towards the staircase, trying hard to remain graceful even though his legs wobbled and a jolt of pain shot through him with each step.

When he was halfway across the corridor, he found himself coming to a stop as he noticed his path was blocked by a burly figure.

There in front of him stood a heavily built demon, clad in black latex, gimp attire and staring intensely at Lulu’s pale form in the dim lit corridor.

Lulu merely blinked in slight surprise at the creature, too weary from discomfort within his stomach to share formalities.

Without speaking a word the demon moved towards him without caution or hesitation and swiftly picked lulu up, holding him, as gently as one would hold a china doll, against his chest, arms tucked under Lulu’s knees and back, holding him bridal style. 

Lulu made no attempt to struggle out the demons grasp, knowing full well that it had been ordered to assist him, and instead wrapped his arms around the demons thick neck and relaxed in its embrace, thankful that he no longer had to walk with the growing pain in his stomach. 

They walked for less than five minutes to their location; the indoor swimming pool at the apartment complex that had been closed for refurbishment allowing it to be a private large space just right for the ritual to take place.

Through the journey, Lulu took note of the vast amount of demons lurking around the corridors and the outskirts of the pool, some dressed in heavy gimp attire, some in well tailored black suits, but all wanting to get a good look at their kings pregnant queen. 

The demons all bowed their heads in respect, though some, a little eager, attempted to be more risky by reaching out to touch their queens pregnant stomach, excited by the thought their prince would soon be born. 

However, with a low growl, from the hunky demon carrying Lulu, they quickly retracted their hands and lowered their heads in apology. Lulu didn’t mind their eagerness, it wasn’t everyday that the real antichrist was born. He knew that the demons wouldn’t hurt him if they touched, they just wanted to feel the Prince growing beneath his skin. It was as though they wanted to be blessed by the prince they would soon come to worship in religious like fashion.

Upon arriving at the pool that was devoid of all water, Lulu was placed down by the large demon who quietly climbed down into it and waited for Lulu to climb down the ladder himself (with the assistance of a few by-standing demons who quickly rushed to their queens aid by offering their hand). The ladder didn’t reach all the way down into the pool so once Lulu had reached the lowest point the large demon once again wrapped its thick hands around Lulu’s slimmer body and pulled him into his protective embrace. 

Situated in the large demons arms Lulu allowed himself to be carried over to the large pentagram painted in blood and surrounded by candles on the tiled floor of the pool, the blood so prominent against the white of the surface. He ignored the smell of the blood as he was gently laid to rest on the centre of it, the coolness of the tiles relaxing against his now burning skin causing him to let out a shuddering sigh. 

Gazing up from his position on the ground he found himself the centre of attention to the crowd of demons surrounding the outskirts of the pools edge. All whispering soft chants and blessings, eyes fixed to his form in a trance. 

Lulu let his eyes slide shut for a moment, breathing in the scent of blood (which still made him feel slightly nauseous from being pregnant) and chlorine. An odd combination, yet strangely soothing to Lulu’s hazy state, he felt so human and it sickened him. If he didn’t want to have this child he would have never considered pregnancy. If it hadn’t been for his love towards his husband and king, he would never have wished to be pregnant. 

Opening his eyes he noticed Lilith coming out of the shadows to kneel besides him, lifting his head to rest upon her lap as she gently held both his hands. Lulu stared up at her through half lidded eyes as she offered him a comforting smile and stroked her ebony thumb against his pale knuckles. 

“Are you ready hun?” She asked quietly, loud enough for only him to hear.

Lulu took in a shaky breath before nodding, his trademark smirk painted once again on his face. Lilith smirked back, leaning down to press a small kiss on her friends forehead. 

“Brothers! Sisters!” 

Lilith raised her head slightly to look towards the booming voice of the demon stood in the centre of the pool, addressing the audience around it. 

Like Lilith, the demon wasn’t clad in BDSM attire due to their higher status. Instead they both opted to wear black suits, though Asmodeus (the demon who was speaking) opted to not wear the blazer and had rolled up his sleeves as to be more practical during the ritual.

“We have gathered here today to witness the birth of our Kings son; the antichrist!” He bellowed, dramatically addressing the audience of demons with a wide grin stretched upon his face. 

The audience shifted impatiently sighing in annoyance, each one trying to get a good view of Lulu to witness him give birth to their prince, hardly paying attention to Asmodeus’ dramatics and far more interested in the state of their queen. 

Asmodeus took no notice of how unenthusiastic his audience were towards him and continued his speech, flaunting around the pool with salesman like finesse, the welfare of his pregnant queen forgotten in the mist of his rendition.

Lulu rolled his eyes as he listened to Asmodeus drone on and on, sharing a knowing glance with Lilith. He, like his audience, were becoming impatient. There was no need for speeches, everyone knew why they were there and wanted to see what they had been promised they would see; the birth of their prince. There was no need for this time filling speech, not when there was no need to fill the time! 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one to feel this way about Asmodeus’ theatrics as he suddenly felt his stomach twist painfully, as though a blunt knife was slowly becoming forced into his gut and he couldn’t help but let out a slight hiss, catching the attention of Lilith who returned her gaze to her friend with concern.

Another twist. 

Lulu grit his teeth letting out another agonised hiss, hands clinging tightly to Liliths. 

“Lulu...?” Lilith asked with worry, hands returning the grip to show she was there. 

Another twist. 

And another.

And then, a rip.

“Ah-!” Lulu gasped suddenly at the feeling of his insides being torn. His toes curling as he dug his feet into the tiled floor below, wiggling in Lilith’s grasp. 

The demons in the audience shifted again, some pushing in front of others to pay witness to the scene unfolding in front of them. Asmodeus’ speech drifted to silence as he noticed the sudden commotion, turning to look down upon a shaking Lulu who was attempting to roll out of Liliths grasp. 

“The little shit-!!!” Lulu choked out in a slightly hysterical laugh as he felt the babe in his stomach tug at his insides.

Black tar like liquid began to spill from Lulu’s eyes, nose and mouth as the pain increased. He groaned and clinged tighter to Lilith, his laughing still continuing as he felt the babe in his stomach attempt to rip its way out of him. 

Asmodeus knelt hastily before Lulu, beginning to chant the spell for the ritual quietly, the audience of demons joining in as well with slightly more volume as he took out a scalpel and lifted Lulu’s nighty above his stomach, running his hand down the bare skin of the baby bump, relishing in the power he felt beneath it.

Slowly, Asmodeus slid the scalpel down Lulu’s stomach with the up most precision as to not harm the baby fighting to get out, usually a man made object such as a scalpel wouldn’t even mark Lulu’s skin yet he felt his body allow itself to be sliced for his babes sake. The slit was small but enough for the babe to be pulled out from and Lulu’s breath hitched as he felt the tugging in his body stop. 

The bleeding from his eyes, mouth and nose ceased and he slowly felt his insides begin to stitch back together as the babe inside him found the exit through the cut.

Asmodeus slid his hands into the open wound in Lulu’s stomach and slowly began to pull them back out when he found the babe within the wet heat, the room growing louder as Asmodeus withdrew his hands from Lulu’s bleeding stomach. 

To Lulu, it felt like a heavy weight he’d been carrying for centuries was lifted and he couldn’t help but let out a relieved gasp when it was removed, shaking with adrenaline. 

As Asmodeus finally tugged the babe free of his mother’s stomach, the candles flames flickered and danced all the brighter, the chanting in the room becoming deafeningly loud as excitement overtook everyone in the room in an animalistic frenzy. The demons howling frantically, no longer caring to chant in time with each other as they witnessed the prince rising from the open wound of their queens stomach.

Then the candles flames were blown out.

Silence overtook the room. 

The air in the room became stiff as no sound came from the prince cradled in Asmodeus’ arms.

Lulu raised his head, tired but too concerned to sleep, at Asmodeus who was wrapping up a tiny form in a soft blanket, his face twisted and concerned. 

Lulu looked up at Lilith, she too was staring towards Asmodeus with equal confusion who was holding the baby completely still in his arms, a frown set deep on his face. 

The room was silent except for the sounds of Lulu’s heavy panting that was slowly getting more panicked with the thought that something had gone terribly wrong.

Lulu opened his mouth but found no words escaped as he shook with an unknown emotion.

How?

How?

HOW?!

The word kept floating in his mind in a continuous loop as the situation began to set it. Something had gone wrong. Something terrible had happened but how could it? How could his baby, the son of the antichrist and chaos, be dead? A stillborn? 

But the babe had felt so powerful within him, so ALIVE. So STRONG. 

How? How could it be dead?!

The questions ran through his mind like a broken record and the seconds that ticked by felt like hours as he attempted to come up with a solution to fix this. He needed to fix this! He wouldn’t let his son-!

Then a tiny strangled cry cut through the silence and Lulu’s eyes widened in shock.

Asmodeus’ face relaxed into one of relief as he sighed and softly met Lulu’s gaze, a warm smile residing on his face. 

“It’s a boy...”

Lulu felt as though the last of his breath had been taken from him as he listened to the tiny sobs. 

His son was fine. 

His son was alive.

He had a son.

HE had a son.

Lilith helped Lulu sit up and rest against her as Asmodeus slid closer to them with the bundle in his arms whose cries slowly started to grow stronger. 

“Congratulations my queen...” Asmodeus whispered as he pushed the blankets away from the babes face so that Lulu could see him. 

Lulu felt his jaw drop at the sight of the newborn baby. He was so small! It’s face was scrunched up in an angry cry as it twisted around in Asmodeus’ hold. Already it had a thick head of black hair growing from its head and his skin was angry and pink. Black gunk covered the little body and Asmodeus did his best to clean off as much as he could with the blanket. 

Feeling too weak to hold him, Lulu could only reach out and run a gentle thumb across the babes face, watching as the babe twitched at the unfamiliar feeling before relaxing into the sensation. 

“He’s beautiful Lulu...” Lilith whispered excitedly, pressing kisses into her friends hair, tears streaming down her face. “He’s so beautiful...” 

Asmodeus grinned at them before calling over the larger demon and ordering him to once again pick up their queen. Lulu wanted to protest this time, he desperately wanted to stay awake and hold his new born son in his arms, but he knew he couldn’t, not when his eye lids felt so heavy and his body so weak and drained of power. 

As soon as he felt himself lifted into the arms of the gimp once again, his eyes shut and his head lulled against the gimps shoulders, the smell of latex filling his nostrils as he tried to keep consciousness. 

He vaguely recalled hearing cheering (and a few “aw’s”) from the audience as Asmodeus showcased the antichrist to them before sleep took him swiftly away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I thought that by the time I started posting this story, I’d manage to finish it..... that hasn’t happened. I blame Netflix.   
> So I might have to start spacing out when I update...just because after this chapter there are like only three completed chapters and although the story is almost done there’s still quite a lot of chapters to go 😬   
> But anyway; THE ANTICHRIST IS BORN~!!!! Yayyyyy  
> We all love a good ritualistic labour in an abandoned swimming pool surrounded by chanting gimps. Just kidding. That’s really not what you want when giving birth. It just sounds stressful.   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will now be seeing more of the antichrist and Michael Langdon in chapters to come~!!!


	6. Chapter 6

As crystal blue eyes blinked open, Lulu found himself sighing contently as he basked in the warmth of the morning sun rays crawling through the gaps in the blinds. 

His body felt clean and fresh under the sheets of his bed, no longer was he restrained by human weakness such as pain and exhaustion, side effects of the pregnancy. His stomach, once having been a perfect baby bump, was now as flat as it had been before.

Lulu slowly sat up, using his elbows as leverage to assist in his movements. He had expected to feel stiff from the birth but it would seem his body had healed during his peaceful sleep. 

“Well well... sleeping beauty finally awakes.” Breathed a deep voice besides him. 

Lulu smirked, the voice as familiar as breathing to him, before he turned his head towards his husband who was lounging lazily in bed besides him. “And I didn’t even get to kiss him yet.” Satan smirked, flashing a toothy grin as he placed a gentle hand on Lulu’s chest and pushed him back down onto the mattress before crawling on top of the other. 

Leaning down to capture plump lips into a passionate kiss, Satan was surprised when he felt his own lips come into contact with his queens cheek. Raising a questioning brow he pulled away to find his husband had turned his head purposely away from the kiss, merely looking at his husband innocently.

“Now why would you go and do a thing like that?” Satan asked with a hum. “Break my heart why don’t you...” 

“Yall didn’t come last night...”

Satan chuckled, so he was playing it like that was he? Well, he supposed he could play along...

Changing tactics, Satan began to nuzzle Lulu’s exposes neck, pressing soft butterfly kisses along the flesh. 

“You know I couldn’t, baby....” he mumbled, paying specific attention to the vein on the side of Lulu’s pale neck, knowing that area was particularly sensitive. Nipping it tenderly he couldn’t help but smirk at the feeling of Lulu withering under the treatment. “I wish I had been... how can I make it up to you, sweetheart?”

Lulu hummed in thought for a moment, still relishing in the delightful treatment on his neck. “I suppose...a kiss would be satisfactory...”

“A kiss?” Satan mumbled against his neck in an amused voice. “A few moments ago you rejected my kisses...”

“Well now I wan one.” Lulu said playfully, tugging on his husbands hair, commanding him to meet his gaze. 

Satan happily submitted to his husbands advances, leaning up to catch that smirking mouth in a deep kiss.

The kiss buzzed through them like electricity, pulsing between them in sparks. One would believe the two lovers had been deprived of physical touch all their existence from the desperation of their kiss as they grasped onto each other like a life line. 

Maybe it had been because of the pregnancy, but lulu could firmly say that kissing hadn’t felt this good for a long time. Not since the first time him and Satan had first shared intimacy with one another decades ago. 

“Mmm... as much as I would love to keep doing this-“ Satan mumble against his lips. “- you need to meet your son.”

Lulu pulled away abruptly, blue eyes lighting up at the mention of their son. Satan let out a chaste chuckle at his husbands excitement, giving him a quick peck on his nose before getting out of bed and walking out the bedroom.

The murmur of voices could be heard elsewhere in the flat, and Lulu speculated that his husband was speaking to a nanny or wet nurse who had been looking after his son whilst he was resting. 

Not even a minute after Satan had left, he returned with a bundle cradled gently in his arms which he cooed too as he made his way to Lulu.

Standing up, Lulu almost ran to his husbands side to peer down at the babe wrapped in a soft blanket. He gasped at the sight of the little babe peering back at him with the same crystal blue eyes as his own. 

Lulu didn’t even remember when his husband had handed the child over to him to hold, or how he came to be sat on his husbands lap in bed with the babe resting in his arms, too focused on busying himself with his little boy. His eyes traced every feature of the babes face, recording every small detail before he was sure that he could never forget it. 

The babe merely stared back at him with intelligent eyes, no sound escaping him as he too seemed to be taking in the sight of his parents. 

“He’s been ever so good...” whispered Satan who pressed a kiss onto the top of Lulu’s head. “...not made a single sound.”

“He’s intelligent is all...” Lulu murmured smiling down at the quiet babe fondly.

“Oh I don’t doubt it.” Snorted Satan. “Not only that but he’s powerful as well... I can feel it...”

“So can I...” Lulu said rocking the babe gently as he noticed the little one becoming sleepy, his eyelids drooping.

Satan ran his hand over the babes head, feeling the softness of the black tuffs of hair the babe was already growing. “...he’s gonna need a name though.”

Lulu hummed in thought, continuing to rock the baby from side to side. “Yall can name him... I’m terrible at names. Plus you’ve named most of your followers so you seem more qualified.”

“We’ll name him together, sweetheart...” Satan chuckled, nuzzling the top of his head. “He’s as much your son as he is mine.” 

“More so mine. I did all the work.” Lulu teased with a knowing smirk that was quickly returned.  
A comfortable silence befell them as they humbly watched the infant sleep peacefully. 

“....so it was a no to Damien?” Satan asked, receiving a quick nod from his husband. “Right....” 

Another silence befell them once again as Satan drifted into deep thought. 

“...it would have to be a name of royalty considering his status of prince of Hell....”

Lulu snorted. “So we’ll be naming him William? Or Henry, Harry... Charles?” He said with a laugh.

“I was thinking more Hal... or Noel...?” Satan spoke, question lacing his words watching as the other raised an eyebrow in slight interest. 

“Vincent... Jasper.... Elijah-“

“Jasper.....?”

Although surprised that he had been cut off, Satan didn’t allow himself to be annoyed as he looked at his husband in interest, noticing how the others eyes seemed to twinkle slightly, intrigued. 

“Yes?... it means ‘treasurer’.... the gemstone was worn by kings to protect them from black magic...” he explained, evaluating his husbands expression and trying to read how he felt about about his explanation. “...though in this case... he himself is the black magic.” 

Lulu laughed slightly at that, eyes never once leaving the babes face. 

“Jasper...” he repeated, rolling the name on his tongue. “.... I like that.”

“Yeah?” Satan asked.

“Yeah.” Lulu said confidently with a smirk, turning his head to give his husband a loving kiss. 

“Mmm... Jasper it is.” Satan mumbled against his husbands lips in contentment.

A quiet whine interrupted their moment and they quickly drew their attention back to the babe, Jasper, nestled in between them. 

Satan smiled softly as the baby stared up at them with curious blue eyes. Leaning down, Satan pressed a chaste kiss on the babes head and grinned when he heard the babe squeal in surprise at the unfamiliarity of the touch. 

Pulling away he couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at the little annoyed face that glared back at him. He wasn’t surprised to hear Lulu laughing along with him, watching as the other leant down and pressed a soft kiss on Jasper’s head to familiarise the babe with the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New antichrist is called Jasper~! Why that name ~? I don’t know~! Just felt like it~! 🙃 more of Jasper to come and Michael Langdon will start to appear more in the near future!  
> I know Michael literally aged over night in the series after aging normally for a few years (ehhh plot hole fixing~!!!;D) and Jasper will age quickly as well tho monthly, instead of yearly then randomly over night, as I do remember being told that Jesus aged quickly over a few days (Can’t let something like age get in the way of being the son of God, am I right?).  
> Any who, hope you enjoy I know it’s not the most intriguing story, but I’m trying to show a dynamic between Jasper and Michael as you know Michael hasn’t had a great time, he now thinks he’s the antichrist and has found his purpose and Jasper whose basically had it handed to him his whole life is about to take it away from him :/ poor Michael... ah well it’s only a fandom XD


	7. Chapter 7

The first few days after Jasper’s birth was a strenuous array of press conferences, celebrations and meetings with a variety of high ranking demons. 

Whilst Satan did the talking, Lulu stood closely besides his husband, their sides pressed firmly against each other, with Satans arm wrapped possessively around Lulu’s waist and Jasper cradled in the later’s arms. 

Lulu had his usual smirk plastered on his face as he looked politely at whoever they were talking to, however, would often draw his eyes away to gaze at his son, his fake smile slipping and turning into a genuine one as he noticed how amusingly bored the babe looked as he pouted and squirmed; whining in an attempt to get his mothers attention, obviously wanting nothing more to do with attending boring meetings that he had no interest in.

Lulu always hushed Jasper, rocking him gently in an attempt to calm his irritation and the babe, ever ironically the angel, would quieten and go back to behaving (lips always pressed into a firm pout though). 

It was clear that Jasper was very much aware of his surroundings and understood all that was being said, already sporting quite a personality.  
It was a quiet personality, confident none the less, but quiet. As if he preferred to watch his surroundings rather than involve himself within them (not like Lulu’s flirtatious confidence and a charisma that got him instant attention; and not at all like his fathers business like mannerisms and boss like attitude that demanded submission). 

Though the babe could not yet talk, it was clear he was more of a silent type. Calculating and clever; already knowing his worth and rank in the universe. 

During the weeks that followed, Jasper grew quickly into that of a young boy and Lulu’s suspicions of his character were proved correct.  
Satan and Lulu were both equally charming with seductive attributes that made them irresistible to most, yet Jasper was charismatic in a different way. Lilith had called it “sickly sweet” and Lulu couldn’t agree more. 

The boy, having taken more after his mothers appearance with soft feminine features, had become very bonny. He was angelically beautiful and looked so innocently pure to the naked eye, even at only a few weeks old.

Although he was very well behaved with his parents, it was clear he was anything but as innocent as he appeared. 

Days he would spend, in the area surrounding the motel him and Lulu lived in, watching and exercising his powers on the occupants in the motel, at the local dinner or even on the children in the park under the watchful eyes of either his mother, father or their trusted hell hound. 

Watching people slip into insanity and reveal their deepest, darkest innermost desires was interesting for Jasper and he felt a strange surge of electricity pulse through him at the sight. His mother explained the feeling as the equivalent to how humans feel enjoyment or entertained (sometimes even “orgasmic”, but his mother didn’t use that term till he was much older). 

Jasper knew that demons fed from humans pain/ sin and he could easily see why. Again, it was like the equivalent of drinking alcohol, getting high or having sex. It was a rush of adrenaline that Jasper found he enjoyed all too much. 

Even as a toddler, Jasper couldn’t help but greedily drink in the catastrophes he caused, twisting every thought and dark desire in every persons mind that he came to meet till they lost all sense of reality and logic, erupting into a maddening frenzy. 

Sometimes they were violent, other times sexual. 

Some were even just vocal. 

But no matter what their reaction were, Jasper drank and fed from it, never once disappointed. Besides, he didn’t do it to watch, he did it to feast.  
Unlike his mother, who would carefully plan out each scenario to create the concept of fate or simple bad luck that would cause humans to turn to sin as if they were staring in a Shakespearean tragedy, Jasper simply brought it out of them; as if transforming them into feral, wild breasts that only function on bloodlust. 

This being said it was no lie that, although Jasper often exercised his powers, he was a very well behaved child. Helpful, polite and loving towards his parents. 

It’s no secret that humans and demons are different creatures, especially when it comes to emotions and personality. Whilst no human can simply be just good and bad natured, or constantly shift from feeling love towards one to suddenly hatred, demons are rather 2D.

All are bad in nature, their sheer existence is to cause discomfort to humans, however, when it comes to love it’s always done through first site and is eternal. There is no desire to betray or to be angry with one another because their existence is much simpler than that of a humans.

Jasper is bound to his parents, he is loyal to them and loves them as all child should love their parents, the same goes for Lulu and Satan. Humans would call it naivety; how could one love and trust so easily? It sounds too much of a fairytale to be real. But demons are not humans.

And their love is not the same as humans. 

The phrase “love conquers all” is true as cheesy as it sounds, and in beings such as angels and demons; love is as easy as blinking. 

Jasper stood on his tip toes, using the stair railing to keep his balance as he peered down into the motel corridor below. There, a young couple were arguing a floor down from him in front of their flat. 

What about, he didn’t care. 

It didn’t matter anyway, they had long since moved on from the stimulus, now bringing up every little past incident and building up the frustration between them. 

Biting his lip, Jasper watched intensely as the anger boiled, feeling the ever satisfying negativity feed into him. 

Getting bored, Jasper began to manipulate the intensity of the feud, allowing them to become more led by emotion than reason. They stopped holding back, boundaries finally gone and that was that. 

A simple domestic suddenly turned violent and within a second blood coated the dirty walls and floors of the motel and the bodies of the couple now lay lifeless on the landing.

Jasper rocked on his heels, the entertainment now having ended. 

Hmm. 

Now what was he to do?

Stepping away from the railing, Jasper trotted back to his flat, sliding the door shut as he slipped inside. 

TV static caught his attention and he quickly turned to the old disconnected television in the corner of the room, watching as the screen lit up, showing nothing but pixels and a fuzzy picture quality. 

A voice whispered through the speakers; to humans it was nothing but radio static and white noise but Jasper understood everything it said.

“Hi daddy...” Jasper whispered, sucking on the tip of his thumb and biting on the nail as he shuffled over to sit in front of the telly.

“Hello sweetheart.” Chuckled his father from behind the screen. “Is mummy not there?”

Jasper shook his head, black curls flopping clumsily around. “Mummy’s at work...said he’d be back by six...”

“Well as long as you’re not getting in any trouble...” Satan said with fake concern, knowing full well the toddler was completely safe and well behaved. 

“No trouble daddy, just eating...” Jasper mumbled rocking slightly on his legs. 

“I know, sweetheart, I’ve been watching.” Satan said proudly. He had been watching over his young son down in his office in hell, ensuring his little boy was safe whilst his husband was away (though he knew Lulu was keeping an eye on him as well in his minds eye). “You’re becoming very talented.”

“Thank you daddy...” Jasper chirped, southern accent slowly growing as thick as his mummy’s. 

Satan smiled as he watched the boy bush himself with Lulu’s hellhound who had emerged from his sleeping spot on the couch and nuzzling the little thigh of his young master in an attempt to get his attention. The hound huffed out in satisfaction when he was rewarded with a head rub. 

“I miss you daddy...” Jasper mumbled softly.

“I miss you too, sweetheart. But you can always come down to stay and you know I’ll be coming to visit soon.” Satan said, comforted by the idea that he’ll be seeing his son in a few months but he couldn’t deny the dull ache in his heart from being apart from him for this long. 

“I know...” Jasper said quietly. “I still miss you though...”

Satan snorted, attempting to hold in a hearty laugh to avoid being heard within his office by the rest of his firm. 

“Is that daddy?” 

Jasper and Satan both turned their heads to the front door of the flat, lulu now standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face as he looked at the pair. 

Jasper didn’t even respond as he raced over and jumped into his mothers arms. Lulu only lifted his son up with a content smile, kissing the top of his dark curls and giving him a gentle hug. 

“Oh sweetie, did yall miss me that much?” Lulu chuckled, carrying the little boy back over to the TV and sitting down in the beat up armchair, resting his son in his lap. 

“Well hello there, beautiful.” Satan purred from within the TV. Lulu flashed him a toothy grin, winking knowingly at the screen before going back to hugging his son. “And how was your day?”

“Oh yall know same old, same old...” Lulu sung, fussing over his sons hair. “The paperwork should be coming through soon.” 

“There’s no rush....” Satan sighed, content with just watching his family, comforted by the fact that they were happy. 

“And yall? How’ll yall down there?” Lulu asked with a tilt of his head and a questioning hum.

Satan was silent for a moment. There had been something he wanted to talk to his husband about, but he didn’t want Jasper to hear it.

In a way it did concern the boy, and yet.... didn’t. Maybe he could become more involved later on in his life but not now. Not when he was nothing more than a child.

“There was something we needed to discuss.” He paused, taking a breath. “But perhaps it would be best to discuss the matter in person...”

“Well I do have a few jobs to do tomorrow but I can squeeze yall in.” Teased Lulu with a giggle. “Say... six o’clock?” He said with a raised brow. 

“Six it is.” Satan sighed. “Well I’d better be getting back to work and you, little man-“ he stated, pointing a finger at his son nestled comfortably in his mothers lap. “Had better be going to bed.”

Jasper grumbled slightly with a pout, but nodded nonetheless.

“Good boy. I’ll speak to you both tomorrow.”

“Love you daddy...” Jasper mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“I love you too, sweetheart...sweet dreams ok?” Satan said with a smile, watching as his son nodded and curled up closer to his mother with droopy eyes. “Oh and lulu?”

Lulu looked up with a questioning ‘hm?’ as he stroked his sons head.

“I love you as well.” He said with a cheeky wink.

Lulu laughed. “I love yall too honey... see yall tomorrow, ok?”

“Yeah.... see you tomorrow....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me just trying really hard not to keep updating too quickly as this work still isn’t finished~!!!! 🙃   
> Ok so chapter seven ~!!! Just a sneak peak into the lives of the Satans ;)   
> One thing I did notice when editing these next few chapters is just how British I am. It only just occurred to me that I’ve been writing “mom” as “mum” which is how we pronounce it which is fine but this is AMERICAN horror story! Not UK horror story XD (tho that would be a pretty good idea for a new series as the UK is a scary place... I mean people judge you depending on how you put milk in your tea). I’ll try hard not to use anymore British terminology in later chapters but if you spot any just comment below and I’ll try and improve it 👍   
> Hope you like the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Lulu arrived exactly 5 minutes to six the next day, strutting down the porcelain white corridors towards his destination. He hadn’t bothered to ask for permission to enter the construct, he was queen after all.

Arriving at the end of the corridor he swiftly opened the white double doors and entered the office he knew lay beyond them, turning the heads of demons in surprise who were working at their desks. 

Lulu didn’t so much as spare them a glance as he made his way through the isles (though he glimpsed at the horrible beige uniforms they wore; making a note to discuss them with Azazel before he left). 

Each demon sat in several long rows of white booths, filling out paperwork and checking on the human souls on their computers to see how they were enduring their punishments. The concept of torturing each human via instruments such as the Judas Cradle or brazen bull had long since gone outdated (it just wasn’t practical anymore and rather old fashioned). No, instead each soul was locked in a small, empty white room with no doors or windows. They had no one to communicate with, no feeling of hunger, they couldn’t feel tired or sleep and they couldn’t hurt or pleasure themselves. 

All they could do was sit in the room for all eternity and get frustrated. And my lord was it entertaining. 

Watching each human pace up and down the room, banging on the walls and begging for someone to talk to (usually having only been in there for less than 2 days), their sanity having finally slipped was something each demon fed from eagerly, especially when it was someone who had done something horrific in their lifetime and had entered their cell with cocky arrogance. They always thought they could handle solitary confinement. 

But they weren’t on earth anymore.

They were in hell, and in hell, life for humans was anything but easy.

Some demons monitoring the humans would send in other demons clad in BDSM attire to exercise old fashioned torture methods on them but that was only done to really send the humans over the edge (and often just for demons entertainment). During these events the humans could feel pain again and after having been numb for so long, the pain was excruciating. 

As Lulu passed by a demon monitoring on his computer he couldn’t help but lean over the desk and push the aux lead of the demons headphones into the socket, making the demon look up in surprise.

“Your headphones weren’t in properly.” Lulu said in a matter of fact like tone. “We could hear the sound.”

With wide eyes the demon quickly sputtered an apology as he rushed to turn the volume down and check his headphones were definitely plugged in, raising his head to make a quiet apology to the rest of the room as Lulu walked away towards the elevator at the end of the large office. 

Upon entering the elevator he pushed the button for floor zero (knowing that floor -1 was Satan’s personal space rather than zero which was his office) and he quickly felt the elevator drift down the 9 floors of hell through the Dante’s inferno. 

As the elevator doors opened he wasn’t surprised to see Satan’s personal assistant, sitting promptly at her desk, typing busily into her computer keyboard, not even looking up at his arrival.

Lulu had to bite his lip to suppress himself from rolling his eyes at her arrogance before walking over to stand in front of her desk.

“Carmilla I’m here to see-“

“You’re here for your meeting with Satan at six o’clock, yes, I know.”

Lulu forced himself to smile even though he felt anger bubbling under his skin at the fact she’d interrupted him, without even looking up from her computer screen as well. She was always like this, blunt with everyone she met and uncaring towards their status. 

Standing awkwardly, a silence befell the two, only the tapping of Carmillas fingers typing on her laptop keys could be heard echoing in the small office space.

“So....?” Lulu said with a tilt of his head and a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes, obviously annoyed at being ignored.

Carmilla’s fingers paused as she finally looked up, locking their gazes together with a glare. 

“What?” She spat.

“Can I go in or-?”

Carmilla scoffed loudly. “He’s expecting you so, Yeah. You can go in.” She rolled her eyes for good measure before going back to her typing.

Lulu, again with a forced smile, thanked her quietly before making his way over to his husbands office door, knocking quickly to make his presence known, before entering. 

Satan was already chuckling as he entered his office, having heard Lulu and Carmilla’s heated exchange, and spied the man lounging behind his large black desk (that was occupied by a computer, a few folders, a black leather journal with a pen attached to its side and of course a few picture frames with photos that lulu knew were of himself and Jasper). 

Lulu glanced lazily around the spacious office clad in shiny black walls and tiled floor, ignoring the way his heels made a loud tapping sound as he walked around the desk and stood in front of his husband, who merely smirked up at him. 

Sliding to sit on the edge of the desk he carefully lifted one of his legs to rest his ankle on his kings shoulder who in turn pressed a delicate kiss to the inside of his ankle. 

“I see Carmilla’s been giving you the royal treatment...” Satan teased as he kissed higher up his stocking clad leg.

“Mmmm.... don’t make me feel special...” mumbled Lulu as he enjoyed the sensation of his husbands lips against the inside of his thigh. “She treats everyone like that.”

“That she does...” Satan said with a breathless chuckle, grumbling suddenly in objection as Lulu lifted his leg and crossed it over his other, stopping Satan from continuing his assault. 

“So what did yall need to talk to me about? We don’t have all night, I gotta get back to my baby...” he said with an innocent pout.

With a soft sigh, Satan slowly leant back in his chair as he put on a serious face before he pulled out a photograph from his top pocket and tossed it over to Lulu with a quiet; “recognise him?”.

Lulu took the photo with a raised eyebrow before looking down at the image. There on the paper was a photo of a teenage boy, with pale skin and short, curly, golden hair that brought out the crystal blue eyes that held a youthful innocence to them. Lulu tilted his head, taking in the handsome appearance of the young man, yet not recognising him in the slightest.

“He’s cute... not my type though; why yall want to make our relationship ‘polygynous’?” Lulu giggled.

Satan sighed, a frown set deep in his face. “That-“ He said tapping the photo for exaggeration. “-is Michael Langdon. Offspring of the murder house in Los Angeles. And now proclaimed antichrist.”

Lulu looked up at that. 

“Antichrist?”

“Yes...” Satan mumbled. “You’ve met Baphomet, right?”

Lulu nodded, though rather stiffly as he clutched the photograph a little more harshly, still shaken by the news of this apparent ‘antichrist’. 

“Well, Baphomet decided to visit the murder house back in 2011. Started playing games with some of the occupants there...” Satan explained as he moved around his office, fixing himself a drink. “He manipulated the ghost of Tate Langdon, the school shooter, to rape Vivien Harmon which ultimately created Michael.”

He took a quick sip of his whiskey before continuing. “It wasn’t supposed to mean anything and Baphomet was certain the boy would die young or we would take him into hell as we usually do with demon half breeds..... but a few days ago some Satanist’s overhead of the goings on at murder house and found out about Michael. Yesterday they named him antichrist and have taken him in, deluding him with thoughts that he’s the all powerful being and my son.”

“And what do yall intend to do about it.” 

Satan looked up at the sharp voice of his husband, who was glaring at him intensely though not with anger, but worry. 

“The court of hell haven’t decided yet... he’s not a threat.”

“Yet. He’s not a threat, yet.” Lulu hissed storming over to him and snatching Satan’s drink from his hand and placing it on the desk. “I know of the prophecies. I know he’s supposed to end mankind-“

“-there’s no proof he’ll do that-!”

“There’s a slither of a chance and yall know I can’t let that happen! I have a deal with the four horsemen of the apocalypse; they pick a date, and I set the scene for them. And last I checked the apocalypse isn’t supposed to occur till-“

“- I know when the apocalypse is supposed to happen Lulu.” Satan huffed. “I was informed by the horsemen just like you.”

“Then yall know how PISSED they’ll be if this boy fucks up their plans!”

Lulu groaned, clutching at his hair as he began to pace around the office. “Why can’t we send someone up there to break the news to him? Tell him he’s not the antichrist but there’s vacancies down here if he wants a job!”

“Like the so called antichrists before him, he is nothing more than a human with a few demon abilities, he’s just an overpowered warlock. He doesn’t belong in hell.” Sighed Satan as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

“Then maybe give him a new position? Make him hells ambassador to earth or something...” grumbled Lulu. 

“Sadly he lacks the intelligence and emotional strength to do that.” Sighed Satan. “Because of this the court have decided he’s not a threat. Also with the Satanists worshiping him that means that Jasper is safe from the limelight and we can continue raising him without any interruptions from angels and Satan worshippers alike.”

“I don’t care. I want him dead and out the way.” Lulu growled. “If he ends the world-“

“Lulu enough.” Satan snapped, shutting his husband up with his dangerous tone. “I won’t let it get to that point. Right now those Satanists are only worshipping the scam that Paimon conducted to collect more souls for hell; if anything happens with Michael, Paimon will inform me almost immediately and then the court will decide on his fate, ok?”

It was true that the Satanists had actually been worshipping a scam that Paimon had created, asking of them to do evil deeds to ensure they would end up in hell for the rest of eternity. 

“I promise you, Lulu.” Satan said firmly as he took hold of his husbands shoulders even though the other was avoiding his gaze. With a soft sigh, Satan lightly grasped the others chin and tilted his head up. “Look at me, beautiful...”

Blue eyes rose to meet red and Satan couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the angry (yet highly cute) pout that resided on the others face. Leaning in, Satan pressed a kiss to the others forehead feeling slightly relieved when he saw his husbands face soften slightly. 

Lulu sighed, a smirk creeping onto his lips slowly. “I just pray to yall daddy that the horsemen are as calm about this as the court of hell are.” 

Barking out a laugh Satan wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his husband before enveloping him into a tight hug which was quickly returned. 

“So now what?” Lulu asked, after a few minutes of silence. “Paimon keeps an eye on him and we step in when the court finally says we can?”

“Pretty much yeah....” came Satan’s mumbled reply from where he had buried his face into Lulu’s hair. “But in the meantime... how about we go back to my place?”

Lulu pulled away slightly, raising his eyebrow with a knowing smirk. “Are yall forgetting I’ve got our child to look after?”

“Hmmm you’re right...” Satan purred, hands creeping down to cup his husbands firm ass. “We’d better make it a quickie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *CLAP* forgot *CLAP* to *CLAP* update~! XD  
> Ok so I’m working on numerous stuff right now and I’ve fallen behind on writing this but I know this work isn’t the most popular so I feel like I’m getting away with just updating when I wanna 😂 that’s really bad, I know, and if you’ve been really enjoying this story and keeping up with the updates I’m really grateful! But I know OC’s aren’t the most popular so I feel that if I just left the work it probably wouldn’t cause much issue but I’m not going to do that because I promised myself I’d actually finish a story! 😅 also I got the ideal for Hell from the Black Mirror Christmas episode (WARNING: DONT ACTUALLY WATCH THAT EPISODE ON CHRISTMAS DAY! ITS EXTREMELY DEPRESSING!) anyway leave a kudos and a comment and look out for different work later on this coming month!


	9. Chapter 9

Even though he had long since been awake, Jasper kept his eyes closed. Listening intensely to running water of the shower from the bathroom as he lay still on his side of the double bed. 

He could hear the morning bustle of traffic from the streets below and although he was no longer tired, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to roll out of bed just yet. 

Perhaps it was a side effect of growing so fast? In only a matter of six months he was now a fully grown young man, appearing to look no older than 20 years old to the eyes of humans. 

Jasper only had one complaint about growing so fast and that was the fact that he had outgrown all his clothes over night. It had been a shock and an inconvenience to wake up and find his once pyjama pants now shorts. 

The door of the bathroom opened and he heard the tapping of heels and his mother humming a small tune as he walked back into the hotel room they were sharing. Still, Jasper didn’t open his eyes or make any move to get up and exchange morning formalities, not quite ready to accept he was awake just yet. 

Gentle lips pressed against his tangled mass of curly black hair in a delicate kiss before he heard his mother whisper that he was going down for breakfast and that’d he’d order food for both of them.

“Don’t be too long, sweetie.” Lulu whispered softly before placing another kiss on his head. 

Jasper mumbled that he’d be down soon but remained in bed with his eyes shut even after he heard the bedroom door of their hotel room click shut, signalling his mothers departure.

He’d always believed that hotels would be much more luxurious than any motel, but the Hotel Cortez had disproven this theory dramatically. In comparison to the motel, that Jasper had called his home, for as long as he could remember, the hotel didn’t seem to hold a candle to it. 

The hotel was dark and dingy, and, although it ‘seemed’ to be clean, Jasper could still smell the stench of decay as if it was the hotels very own oxygen supply. Maybe it was due to this being the first time Jasper was away from his home at the motel, but he just couldn’t find anything he firmly liked about said hotel. 

With a heavy sigh he finally opened his eyes, wearily glancing around the dim room, only lit by the bathroom light and the morning sun shining from behind the curtains. 

Jasper, feeling particularly lazy, merely threw on an oversized red sweatshirt and matching loose red shorts that hung just above his pasty white knees. He slid into chunky black trainers and ran his fingers through his messy black hair in a lazy attempt to make it more presentable.

Whilst cleaning his teeth in the bathroom he couldn’t help but study his appearance in the mirror. He didn’t consider himself a vain person, or even a person who put an enormous amount of effort into their appearance, but he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of discomfort as he traced the details of his face with critical observation.

His parents always told him he was beautiful; a mixture of both his father and mother were in his appearance (though he was more feminine like his mother in contrast to the masculinity of his father) but they were biased.

With thick, black, wavy, long locks and heavy eyebrows above slim, crystal blue eyes that stood out intensely against skin that was pale and dotted with light brown freckles and moles in a spontaneous fashion. Although he was slim, like his mother, he was slightly thicker; with a more square jawline and boyish build that was shorter in height than both his parents. 

In all honesty, he found his appearance repulsive.  
With features such as his thick lips and soft face, he couldn’t consider himself masculine. Yet he couldn’t consider himself beautifully feminine like his mother due to the thickness of his features.  
Every demon he had met had said he was as beautiful as his mother but he just didn’t see it. His mother was stunning, with his long, slender body dressed in pale flawless skin. His mother was dainty and surreal. 

He just looked dull. 

Spitting out the toothpaste and grabbing the keys to the room, Jasper dragged out the red and blue BMX bike into the hotel corridor (the addiction demon had given it to him when he’d first arrived as a gift, apparently having stolen in from one of the child occupants in the hotel) before getting onto it and beginning to do a few laps around the maze of corridors (an activity he often did to spy on the guests of the hotel), his presence invisible to the spirits residing there. 

Upon his third lap around the corridor he hit the breaks rather abruptly as two figures came into view. A young man and woman had just stepped out of a hotel room together though Jasper could sense they were no ordinary human guests.  
He could easily tell the large, black girl was a witch, long since having been taught what they smelt like. But the boy, well, Jasper wasn’t too sure about the boy. 

At first Jasper had assumed him to be a warlock or wizard but he felt too powerful to be one of them. He felt more demonic than anything, though there was a strong human presence within him and he didn’t feel as strong as any demons Jasper knew. A demon, human hybrid perhaps? 

Ah.

So this was Michael Langdon.

Still seated on his bike, Jasper gave Michael Langdon a once over, taking note of his golden locks and boyish good looks that made Jasper feel sick in the stomach, having just picked everything apart about his own appearance. Although they both looked to be around the same age, Michael appeared more matured than Jasper, which made sense as Michael was older than him, and carried himself with smug confidence as he swaggered down the corridor with the witch following behind in tow. 

Jasper took note of the uniform the gold haired boy was wearing, noticing it was the same the warlocks at Hawthorne School for exceptional young men wore. He’d heard about how the warlocks were trying to ‘one up’ the witches by finding an alpha.

Surely they knew Michael wasn’t a warlock?

Though what else could he be classed as if he couldn’t even qualify as a full fledged demon?  
All feelings of jealousy were quickly replaced with pity. Michael Langdon; a delusional boy who believed to be the antichrist, was nothing more than a half blood. 

He was weaker than the lowest ranking demons in hell. 

Jasper and Michael weren’t even on the same level. 

Jasper was superior. 

Not Michael.

Jasper was the true antichrist. 

The true spawn of Satan.

Michael was the product of a human and an evil house. 

Who sounded more eligible for the title of the prince of Hell?

As Michael and the witch disappeared behind the corner at the end of the corridor, Jasper turned and cycled towards the elevator, pushing the button to go down and waiting impatiently for the doors to open.

Jasper had learnt long ago about his- half brother? Step brother? Long distant cousin? Michael. He had learnt long ago about Michael. His parents had never told him about the half breed, but he knew of his existence. Mainly because his mother had taken him to the meeting with the four horsemen of the apocalypse to discuss the error that was Michael. 

He’d been very young at the time of the meeting and didn’t quite understand the significance of the conversation then but he had listened. 

Lulu had taken him to the run down coffee shop the morning after his parents had had their private meeting and introduced him to the four men sat in a booth at the back of the shop, hidden from view. Although the horsemen had each been polite enough to ask Jasper about himself, it was clear they didn’t have much interest in the boy, wanting only to really talk with his mother. 

Jasper didn’t mind; he didn’t really enjoy talking or social situations anyway. 

Sitting on his mothers lap, Jasper busied himself with playing with his mothers long white hair listening haphazardly to the conversation between the older beings. They were discussing a boy called Michael Langdon, whom apparently considered himself the antichrist and the bringer of the ‘end of times’ and the problems that were about to occur because of it. 

The apocalypse wasn’t supposed to happen till much later in the future, but the horsemen had predicted that Michael was going to change that. Lulu and the horsemen argued for at least two hours about the situation, the four all blaming Lulu and hell for not stepping in and putting a stop to Michael’s antics sooner yet Lulu continuously explained that the counsel of Hell and even Heaven were stubborn in their belief that the golden boy was nothing but a minor error that didn’t need to be taken care of. 

Eventually they came to an agreement; they were going to let the apocalypse happen as that would be the wake up call Hell and Heaven needed. The horsemen explained how there was a girl who had just been enrolled at Robichaux’s academy and how they believed her to be the next Christ; created just after Michael’s birth by God, who also believed Michael to be the antichrist, to defend the world from him. 

Apparently the witches believed this new Christ to be the next supreme and their present supreme was contemplating ending her life so that her powers would be transferred to this girl. Though this probably would only occur after the apocalypse had happened, meaning that once the new Christ receives the present supremes powers, she would have to time travel back to kill Michael.

“Time travel will drain most of her powers though. She’d have to have time to recover meaning that she won’t be strong enough to kill Langdon.” One of the horsemen said. 

“Well she can run him down in a car if she’s that desperate.” Lulu stated in a matter of fact like tone, though the horsemen didn’t seem to be amused by what he had just said in the slightest.

Lulu rolled his eyes. “Relax. After the apocalypse and this new Christ reverses time; Heaven and Hell will give the all clear to kill Langdon. He’ll be on every demon and angels hit list.” 

The horsemen went silent after that, each one staring at the small child in Chaos’ lap. Lulu raised a brow when he noticed. 

“Yall serious?”

“Heaven will blame Hell for Langdon’s actions. He’s part demon after all and Hell should have stepped in years ago to put him in his place.” One of the horsemen sighed. “If the antichrist were to help the Christ with stopping the apocalypse; an alliance would be formed between heaven and hell. The universe would once again return to being balanced.”

“I’m not about balance.” Lulu muttered. “If yall haven’t forgotten I’m the embodiment of chaos.”

“And we’re the bringers of the end times.” One of the horsemen shot back. “But that’ll all change if we let Langdon have his way. The Christ and the antichrist will have to work together to return the universe to the way it’s supposed to be.” 

Those words rang in the back of Jasper’s head as he stood in the elevator of the hotel, BMX discarded on the floor next to him. 

His mum had brought him here to see Michael. 

Not for ‘educational purposes’.

He rolled his eyes, thinking back to how his mother had promised to show him the different demonic sites of Earth in order to teach him more about his hellish heritage. 

Letting out an agitated sigh, Jasper gathered himself before leaving the lift and headed towards the breakfast suite, BMX long forgotten about in the lift. 

Lulu was sat in the corner of the room, sipping delicately on a small cup of tea and reading a newspaper, appearance as immaculate as ever. He only looked up when Jasper plopped down on the chair across from him and offered him a warm smile, only to be returned with a cold stare. 

Lulu chuckled quietly as he realised why his son was staring so coldly at him, almost reading his mind. 

“So I take it yall met Michael?” Lulu inquired with a raised eyebrow. When he received no response he merely hummed in acknowledgment before he returned to reading. “What do yall want for breakfast?”

“Why didn’t yo tell me?” Jasper spat, southern accent having become heavier as he’d gotten older. 

“Tell yall what?” 

“That there’s another antichrist.”

Lulu looked up, annoyance all over his face, before responding sarcastically. “Do I look pregnant to yall?” 

Jasper rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about Michael Langdon, ma.”

“Michael Langdon isn’t the antichrist.” Lulu sighed. “Yall know that.”

“I didn’t know yo wanted me to kill him. I didn’t know yo were gonna let him destroy the world. Yo didn’t even tell me there was a new Christ!” Hissed Jasper, clinging to the side of his chair angrily. 

“Don’t raise yall voice to me, young man, and don’t be so dramatic.” Lulu tutted with a shake of his head. “Plus if yall keep frowning like that yall give yall self winkles at not even one years old.”

With an exaggerated huff, Jasper pouted as he mumbled a quiet ‘sorry’, slumping in his chair as he felt the heat from his anger reside. Truth was he had known, he knew all of this! He knew about Michael, the apocalypse and even the new Christ (Maggie? Mary? Mallory. That was her name; Mallory). But he’d wanted his parents, especially his mother, to tell him. To be straight with him. 

“Truth is I brought yall here to talk about it.” Lulu shrugged before making eye contact, once again. “But I guess yall already figured that out?”

Jasper nodded.

“Ok then. Well, as yall know, Michael is a half breed. Half demon, half human.” Lulu paused to take another sip of their tea. “The council of hell deemed him a non threat because of his origin. In other words; he’s not the first demon/human hybrid to walk the earth and think he’s the antichrist. Unlike most antichrists though, Michael Langdon seems to have quite the influence on mankind.” 

Jasper tilted his head at that, and Lulu smirked. “A few decades ago, yall father and a couple of demons set up ‘Satanism’, where they’d offer humans a lifetime of treats and leisure that would be rewarded to them for every sin they committed. The bigger the sin, the bigger the reward.” 

Lulu shook his head. “Of course it was all just a scam. The humans are rewarded with the luxuries they desire, but they suffer a very dull and boring eternity in hell.”

He took another sip of his tea. “Still... I cant complain. Gets hell more souls to feed off of in the long run anyway.” 

Glancing down at the newspaper in his mothers hands, Jasper read some of the headlines thoughtfully. ‘A murder of a teenage girl’, ‘a grand-theft auto and kidnapping’, ‘child sex rings’.... humans certainly were desperate just to get a few wads of cash from the devil. 

“In a few months, maybe weeks, Michael is gonna give these Satanists the order to destroy the world. And Hell n’ Heaven don’t wanna do a damn thing about it because they don’t believe it’s gonna happen! Even with the horsemen waving it at em’ like a red cape in the face of a bull!” Lulu rolled his eyes with annoyance. 

“Why though?” Jasper asked with a frown. “Why take the risk? Why won’t they listen to the horsemen?”

“Because of all these rules.” scoffed Lulu. “During the early days of mankind yall father and grandfather fought over the humans like kids in a candy shop. But eventually it stopped benefiting both of them as humans just stopped believing in their existence.” 

He paused to refill his cup with more tea, taking his time to add in the right amount of milk before stirring it rhythmically with the silver teaspoon.  
“So they came to an agreement. Heaven and Hell would work as equals and not influence the humans in anyway (which is total bullshit because we still got churches and demons walking around). Yeah no one kept their promise of not influencing mankind but there are still boundaries. One of which is that no one can take the life of a human.”

Jasper frowned. “I swear yo, Dad and most demons have broken that rule hundreds of times-“

“It’s a new rule which was only put in place a few years ago.” Lulu cut in. “And.... I’ve never taken anyone’s life....not by my hand anyway so it don’t count.” He said with his trademark smirk.

Jasper rolled his eyes. “So no demons or angels are allowed to kill Michael? What about the horsemen?”

“They can only kill mankind on the day of reckoning so no. And the only time demons and angels can kill a human is when both heaven and hell agree on their execution. It’s a two way decision; like when the angels and demons decide which souls go to heaven and which go to Hell. They both gotta agree.” Lulu shrugged.

“Can’t yo just set up a scenario to kill him?” Jasper said tensely, already guessing the answer to be no. 

“I could.” 

Oh?

“But I can’t.”

Oh....

“As yall Daddy’s husband, there are certain rules I gotta follow.” Lulu grumbled. “I can’t go killing ‘willy nilly’, as they say. I don’t follow commands from Heaven but I kinda gotta follow commands from Hell. And they ordered me to leave Mr Langdon be.”

Jasper couldn’t hide the fact that he was frowning. The idea that they were just going to let Michael get away made his skin crawl. For a half breed to have so much power over the fate of the world it just- it didn’t seem right!

Sensing his sons discomfort, Lulu reached over the table to rest his hand over Jasper’s, making the later meet his soft gaze.

“I’ve already set up plans for the Christ to survive the apocalypse. She’ll come to realise her worth then. Besides, with the witches guide, she’s already learning how to time travel and once she gains the current supremes powers she’ll be....well, she’ll be great.” Lulu said with a smirk. “She’ll match yall in power and strength but, as yall guys aren’t quite cut from the same cloth, yall abilities will differ greatly.” He paused to think. “If yall were a couple yall could probably rule the world.” 

Jasper cringed, making his mother laugh at his disgusted face.

“So where will we go during the apocalypse?” Jasper said, trying desperately to change the subject.

“We’ll go live down in Hell.” Lulu said in a matter of fact like tone. “Time zone works differently to how it does on earth. For example; if Earth’s time gets reversed, time in Hell won’t. It’ll be like taking a vacation. When the Christ reverses time, Heaven and Hell having witnessed the apocalypse happen, we’ll return and yall be given the all clear to kick Langdon’s butt.”

“Why can’t the Christ kill him?”

Lulu tilted his head to the side and positioned his hands in a mock prayer. “Because it’s against her heavenly ways.” He laughed. “Besides yall the antichrist, yall better at the killing than she is.”

Leaning back in his chair, Jasper thought about what his mother was telling him. Wouldn’t it just be easier to just tell Michael he isn’t the antichrist? What if the Christ can’t reverse time when it comes to? What if he can’t kill Michael? 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart...” his mother whispered yet again sensing his concern. “All yall gotta worry about right now is what yall want for breakfast. We’ll sort the rest when the time comes.”

Jasper fidgeted awkwardly in his seat, the conversation they’d just had resting thickly on his thoughts. His mother had reassured the majority of his concerns but he couldn’t ignore that he felt very skeptical about the entire situation. 

Though... he supposed it was nothing a slice of toast couldn’t solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my original idea was for Jasper to be riding around the hotel on a tricycle renaissance of the iconic scene from the Shining. But then I started to think and I was like “do they make adult tricycles?” I was certain they had adult tricycles in the Billie Eilish video Bad Guy but they were probably custom made- so I just gave him a BMX which just isn’t as cool in my opinion:/ also shout out to Mallory running down Michael in a car in this chapter (worse way to kill off a character EVER btw)!  
> Mallory is the Christ in this fic, because they were building her up to be “different” and unique from the witches yet she just turned out to be the next supreme so I thought I’d just make her the next Christ because why not~! Let’s just go crazy with this fic~!!!! (Lol no ones even reading this fic and I’m just here like hyping the shit out of it XD what even is my life....)  
> Hope someone’s still reading and enjoying it but am loosing love for this fic and, like the final season of Game of Thrones, might just make a beeline to the end at this rate. We’ll see tho


	10. Chapter 10

It was around three days before the apocalypse that Lulu had arrived back at the motel room to find his son playing with their hellhound in front of the old television. 

It was a particularly hot day but it had been no surprise to Lulu to find his son clad in his usual baggy, thick clothes. Long, messy hair flung up in a lazy bun that was coming loose from its hair band and hanging limply on the top of his head. 

Jasper, having sensed his mothers return, long before he’d stepped through the door of their motel room, looked up to offer a shy and slightly fake smile (he wasn’t a big smiler). He had to admit he was slightly upset about the fact they had to leave the motel, his childhood home and sanctuary, but he understood that in three days time the motel would be nothing more than a pile of rubble. 

Between Jasper and his mother, they only had four small luggage bags of stuff, not really the kind of beings to collect and grow attached to objects. Each bag was only filled with a small amount of clothing, though Jasper had snuck in a few snacks and packets of various sweets and chocolates, confident he wouldn’t be able to live in hell for god knows how long without some human luxuries. 

Jasper had argued that leaving three days early was a bit inconvenient, but after his mother had explained how Hell wouldn’t be prepared for the rapid increase of souls entering on the day of the apocalypse, he had understood and agreed to their reasoning. So with a goodbye to the motel, hopefully not for the final time, Jasper and Lulu left earth for their ‘vacation’ in Hell. 

When they had arrived in Hell they went straight to the elevator, where Lulu pressed the button for both floor zero and -1, telling Jasper that he could go on ahead to Satan’s private suite whilst he would go to visit his father in his office. Jasper didn’t mind, knowing they’d probably be discussing ‘adult stuff’, plus he decided he would prefer to go and rest back in his fathers- well, he supposed it was his as well now- home. When the elevator finally came to a stop at floor -1, Jasper used his key to open the door to Satan’s private suite.

In contrast to the glossy, minimalistic white and black interior of the rest of Hell, Satan’s home was quite the opposite. Bombarded with rich colours and medieval archways, Satan’s home was a maze of gothic rooms each decorated with Persian rugs, renaissance artwork framed in gold painted frames and bookcases filled with more books Jasper thought could even exist. Each high ceiling was painted with scenes depicting Hell in gruesome detail and hanging from each were rustic, wrought iron chandeliers. Which acted as the only light source in the room due to there being no windows, as Hell didn’t have a sun to provide natural light. 

Jasper remembered his mother telling him the story of a widow by the name of Sarah Winchester; who in the late 18th century, suffering from the loss of her family, had conjured the spirits of the dead.

The spirits, actually demons, showed her, in a vision, the house of Satan in hopes that she would replicate it on earth to mock the ‘house of God’. Sarah, whom thought they were showing her how to repent for the sins caused by her family’s invention of the rifle, began to build the maze like home obediently. Sadly though, with Sarah’s fickle mind, she forgot most of the houses designs.  
Forgetting where corridors and staircases were supposed to lead to and before the demons could correct her mistakes, she died. Leaving the house unfinished and incorrect. 

The house of God certainly mocked them for that. 

Making his way to his own bedroom, Jasper fell onto his bed, basking in the soft sheets and nuzzling his face into the pillow, ignoring how his hellhound had also jumped onto his bed and was now lying on top of him seemingly deciding that was where he was going to sleep. 

“Yo gonna suffocate me...” groaned Jasper as he tried to roll the big mutt off of him. His dog merely huffed in response and remained on top of his master having set his mind on falling asleep there. 

Sighing in irritation, Jasper decided it wasn’t worth the fight, finding the dogs large body that covered his own quite soothing (though his breath certainly wasn’t).

Demons could often sleep for centuries in human years. Like his mother had explained; time was different to them than it was to humans. Unlike mankind, Hell and heaven had no sun or moon which meant they had no night and day. This also meant that demons could sleep for as long as they wanted only waking up when something ‘interesting’ had occurred or if needed for work.  
Jasper felt like he could do that right now, nestled in the warm, clean sheets in an environment where he actually belonged. With other beings like him. 

At least, that’s what he would be doing if it wasn’t for the hound currently smoothing him and breathing down his neck with musky breath. 

Three days. 

Three days was all earth had left.

And then he’d have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end!!!! 😁


	11. Chapter 11

It was around three days before the apocalypse that Lulu had arrived back at the motel room to find his son playing with their hellhound in front of the old television. 

It was a particularly hot day but it had been no surprise to Lulu to find his son clad in his usual baggy, thick clothes. Long, messy hair flung up in a lazy bun that was coming loose from its hair band and hanging limply on the top of his head. 

Jasper, having sensed his mothers return, long before he’d stepped through the door of their motel room, looked up to offer a shy and slightly fake smile (he wasn’t a big smiler). He had to admit he was slightly upset about the fact they had to leave the motel, his childhood home and sanctuary, but he understood that in three days time the motel would be nothing more than a pile of rubble. 

Between Jasper and his mother, they only had four small luggage bags of stuff, not really the kind of beings to collect and grow attached to objects. Each bag was only filled with a small amount of clothing, though Jasper had snuck in a few snacks and packets of various sweets and chocolates, confident he wouldn’t be able to live in hell for god knows how long without some human luxuries. 

Jasper had argued that leaving three days early was a bit inconvenient, but after his mother had explained how Hell wouldn’t be prepared for the rapid increase of souls entering on the day of the apocalypse, he had understood and agreed to their reasoning. So with a goodbye to the motel, hopefully not for the final time, Jasper and Lulu left earth for their ‘vacation’ in Hell. 

When they had arrived in Hell they went straight to the elevator, where Lulu pressed the button for both floor zero and -1, telling Jasper that he could go on ahead to Satan’s private suite whilst he would go to visit his father in his office. Jasper didn’t mind, knowing they’d probably be discussing ‘adult stuff’, plus he decided he would prefer to go and rest back in his fathers- well, he supposed it was his as well now- home. When the elevator finally came to a stop at floor -1, Jasper used his key to open the door to Satan’s private suite.

In contrast to the glossy, minimalistic white and black interior of the rest of Hell, Satan’s home was quite the opposite. Bombarded with rich colours and medieval archways, Satan’s home was a maze of gothic rooms each decorated with Persian rugs, renaissance artwork framed in gold painted frames and bookcases filled with more books Jasper thought could even exist. Each high ceiling was painted with scenes depicting Hell in gruesome detail and hanging from each were rustic, wrought iron chandeliers. Which acted as the only light source in the room due to there being no windows, as Hell didn’t have a sun to provide natural light. 

Jasper remembered his mother telling him the story of a widow by the name of Sarah Winchester; who in the late 18th century, suffering from the loss of her family, had conjured the spirits of the dead.

The spirits, actually demons, showed her, in a vision, the house of Satan in hopes that she would replicate it on earth to mock the ‘house of God’. Sarah, whom thought they were showing her how to repent for the sins caused by her family’s invention of the rifle, began to build the maze like home obediently. Sadly though, with Sarah’s fickle mind, she forgot most of the houses designs.  
Forgetting where corridors and staircases were supposed to lead to and before the demons could correct her mistakes, she died. Leaving the house unfinished and incorrect. 

The house of God certainly mocked them for that. 

Making his way to his own bedroom, Jasper fell onto his bed, basking in the soft sheets and nuzzling his face into the pillow, ignoring how his hellhound had also jumped onto his bed and was now lying on top of him seemingly deciding that was where he was going to sleep. 

“Yo gonna suffocate me...” groaned Jasper as he tried to roll the big mutt off of him. His dog merely huffed in response and remained on top of his master having set his mind on falling asleep there. 

Sighing in irritation, Jasper decided it wasn’t worth the fight, finding the dogs large body that covered his own quite soothing (though his breath certainly wasn’t).

Demons could often sleep for centuries in human years. Like his mother had explained; time was different to them than it was to humans. Unlike mankind, Hell and heaven had no sun or moon which meant they had no night and day. This also meant that demons could sleep for as long as they wanted only waking up when something ‘interesting’ had occurred or if needed for work.  
Jasper felt like he could do that right now, nestled in the warm, clean sheets in an environment where he actually belonged. With other beings like him. 

At least, that’s what he would be doing if it wasn’t for the hound currently smoothing him and breathing down his neck with musky breath. 

Three days. 

Three days was all earth had left.

And then he’d have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....so I thought I uploaded this chapter. But I fell asleep mid way and left it as a draft~! Sorryyyy DX  
> Anyway I haven’t been writing in awhile as reality keeps requesting my presence~! (Fucking reality ain’t giving me no fucking break right now the fucking thing) so I’m behind on writing schedule annoyingly. This fic is getting close to the end tho (at least I think it is) I Then want to start writing just one shots and more light hearted stuff as this has tired my poor little dyslexic brain 030 only just come to realise that this story doesn’t really have a plot other than the beginning and end the middle is just my ocs mucking around so apologies for that! Anyway will be back on track soon x


	12. Chapter 12

Eighteen months passed on earth since the apocalypse. Eighteen long months since Michael Langdon destroyed the world and proclaimed himself king. Eighteen months Mallory had been in hiding. 

And eighteen months Heaven and Hell had been going nuts, blaming each other and trying to decide how to fix this.

Of course Lulu had stepped in, explaining his plan and how’d they would have to wait for the Christ to reverse the timeline to fix everything. But of course heaven and hell continued to blame one another.

Jasper adjusted to his new life in Hell fairly quickly, spending the majority of his time reading the great quantities of books his father had collected through his life, visiting the upper floors of hell to watch the souls of the dead suffer in their cells (he found it amusing when he saw the members of the satanist cult hunched over and sobbing in their cells, wishing for anything but to remain in solitary confinement) and, most importantly, spending time with his family. 

For eighteen human months they spent their time living like a normal domestic family. Not that Jasper had never had a normal life. His mother had raised him wonderfully and his childhood was anything but a negative one, but his father hadn’t physically been there with them so for his family to finally all be together again was.... nice. 

It was nice. 

He hadn’t expected it to be anything less but..... damn did he miss earth. 

He missed messing around with humans, causing havoc and it didn’t help that he was now out of snacks. What could he say? Human food just couldn’t be replicated down in Hell... especially M&M’s....

So, as he lay dormant in his bed, he allowed his mind to drift back to the surface of earth, separating his soul from his body to walk across the destroyed land like a lost spirit. 

It was no surprise that the earth looked worse for words, dressed in soot and drained of colour visibility hindered by a thick, atmospheric, fog. His ears were met with silence, instead of the usual birdsong he often heard in the background of his day, but he vaguely could hear chanting in the distance. 

He didn’t quite understand the chant, it wasn’t one he’d heard of before. Nevertheless, he let himself be led towards it, slightly surprised when he found himself entering an underground bunker hidden beneath the destroyed surface (though it only made sense for the only living creatures to be in underground bunkers as everything above land was dead). 

The underground bunker was dark and cold in interior, tasteless with zero personality (though he understood as it was hardly supposed to be a five star hotel from Paris). He allowed himself to be pulled to the source of the chanting, letting a hand rest lightly on a wall as he walked to feel the cool, rough texture beneath his fingertips. 

The chanting grew louder as he got closer to its source, noticing a room at the end of the dim corridor, illuminated by candlelight, a figure sat calmly in the centre of it. Jasper drifted towards it, the scent of blood so strong in the air he could almost taste the copper on his tongue. He vaguely took notice of the thin black snakes slivering out of the room towards him, before they dissolved into the shadows of the corridor with a satisfying sizzle. 

Upon entering the room, Jasper finally recognised the figure in the centre of the room to be none other Michael Langdon himself, smothering himself seductively in blood as he sat, naked, in a pentagram painted with blood. Jasper circled around him, taking in the sight with confusion as he listened to his chanting, trying to translate what he was saying. 

What language was he speaking in?

Was it Latin? 

No he’d be able to understand it if it was...

So it was probably just gibberish.

Either way whoever Michael was trying to communicate with, whom he suspected was Satan, it wasn’t working. If anything all Michael seemed to be doing was basking in his own power, seemingly drunk from it. 

Kneeling down in front of Michael, Jasper finally had a chance to get a good look at him, having only briefly seen him in the corridor of the Hotel Cortez. Michael was very handsome with his boyish good looks and golden hair, that had grown much longer since he last saw him. He felt more powerful as well and Michael obviously felt it too.

Glancing around to make sure he wasn’t being watched by any demons lurking in the area (or his parents hadn’t come looking for him), Jasper could confirm he was safe. Turning back to Michael, Jasper took a deep breath before leaning forward and blowing gently over Michael’s neck, watching as the cool air made goosebumps across his pale skin. 

Michael’s breath hitched and he paused his rambling. Wide eyes darted around the room trying to find the source of the sensation though Jasper remained invisible to him.

“Hello...?” Michael whispered uneasily, twisting about himself to see around the room for the culprit. 

Although Michael seemed surprised by the sensation, he didn’t appear scared but more desperate than anything. As if that had been the first time anything had ever responded to one of his rituals. 

Jasper blinked with curiosity as Michael tried to sniff out the presence of the other like a lamb searching for its mother. He supposed he wasn’t too far off that analogy considering Michael obviously craved the attention of his ‘father’. 

And as if on cue Michael hopelessly choked out; “Father...?”, eyes still darting around the room.  
It was strange watching the beautiful, proud, golden boy look so helpless and wanton. Once Jasper had felt jealousy over the other, then slight pity, but now? Now he didn’t know...

His mother had explained how emotions were a difficult thing for them to understand and often demons were very one dimensional in personality.

Demons emotions were quite....well fake. 

They smiled on the outside, all charm and polite. But inside... inside they didn’t feel anything towards others unless it was someone they saw as theirs. Like a favourite toy or a wolf pack. To their possessions they were real with because there was a mutual bond between them but towards outsiders? They felt nothing. 

Jasper felt nothing towards Michael.

No empathy, no sadness, nothing.

He didn’t care for him or his wellbeing. 

Reaching out he gently stroked Michael’s pale cheek with the outside of his index finger, not surprised when the laters eyes widened at the sensation and took a hasty breath in. Before Michael could reach out to try and grab the invisible force, however, Jasper withdrew his hand. Turning and walking away on his heel, leaving a confused Michael grasping at thin air.

“Jasper.”

Jasper’s blue eyes snapped open at the call of his name suddenly finding himself back in his bedroom in Hell, lying in the same position he had been in before he’d left. Sat besides him was his father who was staring intensely at him, lips pursed firmly and eyes concerned. 

“You went to see him, didn’t you.” Satan stated rather than asked, not even expecting Jasper to answer.

“So?” The younger asked with a shrug, annoyance laced into his voice.

Satan sighed, raising a hand to massage his temples. “Jasper...” he started, but before he could continue his son was already rolling out of bed, sitting on the edge with his back to his father. 

“Why does it matter, Dad?” Jasper groaned as he tugged his hair back into the messy bun on top of his head. 

He heard his father stand behind him, the floorboards creaking beneath his weight as he came to stand in front of him. 

“It matters,” Satan spoke, voice low and precise. “Because you’re my son. If the council of Hell or Heaven find out you’ve been paying the man, responsible for the apocalypse, visits they might suspect some sort of ‘affair’.” 

Jasper sat silently as his father spoke, not even reacting to the hand that came to grasp the back of his neck. His father snorted at his lack of reaction, allowing his thumb to stroke down the side of his thin neck. 

“Promise me you won’t do it again, J.” Satan mumbled, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he stared down at his boy.

Jasper, although feeling slightly rebellious, he knew he couldn’t lie to his old man. With a stiff nod and a defeated sigh, Jasper muttered out a small “I promise”. 

Satan grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his sons head. “Good boy...” 

With a final shoulder pat, Satan made his departure, looking back just as he was heading out the door to see his son still sat on the bed, not yet having moved. “You’re mothers just returned home.... you should come down and greet him.” 

He stated, his voice firm but caring to suggest that it would be polite for him to come and greet his mother but he didn’t have to straight away. Jasper nodded his head but still made no attempt to move and Satan took this as his sign to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki doki so yea I’ve really delayed this story 😅 I’m back on track with it now tho! As I said we’re about to hit the home run to the end of this story so not far to go!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Mallory attempted to focus, but her vision had become blurry and the sounds of gun shots and screams had become disoriented. The pain from the stab wound had dulled to the point her entire body was now numb and she could feel herself slowly slip into unconsciousness.

She groaned as her neck lulled, violently causing her head to wrack against the side of the bathtub she had been placed in, though the pain barely registered in her hazy mind. Her body felt so weak in that moment, every breath feeling as though she was running a marathon and white noise slowly increasing. 

With her mind tripping, Mallory could hardly see who the figures in the room with her were. Was there anyone even in the room with her? Was she alone? Had Michael slaughtered all her sisters and was now making his way through the bunker to finish her off? 

Her eyes focused suddenly, and she found herself looking up at a figure hovering above her. Their features were blurred but Mallory could tell instantly that the person above them was not Michael. The antichrists golden complexion differed greatly from the strangers own (surreally pale and pristinely white), their appearance almost angelic in the dark room, though no matter how radiant they appeared, Mallory could sense this was no angel. 

No. This person- this creature- was no light in her time of darkness. 

The strangers voice was muffled and she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Vaguely Mallory could feel her mouth being opened, the creatures fingers invaded her mouth before withdrawing completely. 

“~~~~~~ChoKe~~~~sEe~~~LUck~~~cHriSt~~~”

What?

What were they saying-

“HUH!” 

It was as though someone had just shot Mallory with a syringe full of adrenaline. Her head snapped up as life was suddenly pumped back into her veins and her entire body was brought to life, power surging through her like a pulse of electricity. She heard Cordelia’s name screamed, signalling that her supreme had sacrificed herself for Mallory’s benefit. 

Rage filled her at the thought of loosing yet another sister to Michael and she found herself growling out the spell as the water bubbled around her and she felt herself slowly sink down into the tub. 

She sunk beneath the waters edge, further into the dark depths. It was as though she was falling in slow motion and she felt her boiled anger sizzle out into that of calm. 

Seconds felt like hours in this void, yet every moment felt like a century of peace for Mallory as the water cradled her sinking form as she drifted deeper and deeper, deeper, deeper....

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Mallory awoke with a start. Sitting up to find herself lying beneath the covers of her bed in the academy, her alarm clock on her night stand blaring out its loud siren. A few of her fellow witches groaned in their own beds, muttering for the noise to “shut the fuck up”. 

When Mallory finally recovered from shock she quickly slammed the alarm clock off, practically leaping out of bed and racing to throw on her clothes when...

Her mouth opened as she reached up and cautiously allowed her fingers to inspect the inside of her mouth, the pads of her fingers grazing over a foreign object hidden beneath her tongue. She flinched as she came into contact with it, terrified of what it could be, before gently removing it and peering down at what her fingers had retrieved.

A tiny, damp, piece of white paper sat snuggly between her fingers, folded so neatly into such a small size that Mallory was left surprised when she unfolded it to discover it was actually quite a large sheet. 

Only an address had been scribbled down on the sheet and Mallory couldn’t help but blink down in confusion, a thousand questions running through her head but one dominating all. 

“Why should she go to this address?”

Is that where Michael is hiding? 

Speaking of Michael...

Mallory grabbed her phone off her night stand her heart almost stopping upon seeing the date.

No....

There must be some mistake...

This....

She’d made a horrible mistake.

This was the day Michael was to invade the coven and kill the majority of witches within it. 

But...this wasn’t the date she’d attempted to travel back to. She needed to go further back to when Michael wasn’t as powerful, when he was more or less just a child. 

She didn’t stand a chance against him, not when she’d just used the majority of her power to bring her all the way back. She was too weak-  
But how? How did she get the calculations so wrong? How had she failed-

“We want to help.”

In the bottom corner of the page those four words were almost invisible. They didn’t offer any form of answer to Mallory’s burning questions but it was enough. Enough for her to dress and race to her car, dialling the address into her satnav and stepping on the gas in the direction it sent her.  
Whoever had given her this address, wanted to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Mallory to the story~!!! Hurray~!!!! Short chapter as I’m beelining towards finishing this old tale~!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah that’s chapter 1 up, hope you all like it so far! If you have any feedback or questions about the characters please leave a comment below. Also I apologise if it’s not written quite as perfectly as it should (I wrote this on my phone and I’m not great at writing :/) still though go easy on me and if you’ve got any feedback I’m all ears! :D


End file.
